Broken Bloodlines
by Hope4Change
Summary: When a new villian begins to cause trouble for Ponyville and Canerlot, Aegis sets out to try and gain the respect his bloodline carries after his father's heroic sacrifice  to save his mother. Can Aegis save Equestria and live up to his fathers name?
1. Prologue

Going to give you guys the prologue to my next story. It will involve Aegis and two new characters. Hope you enjoy the concept. Continuation of Why Me? If you haven't read than go to my page and read before you read this.

Prologue

Ten years has gone by since Silver had sacrificed himself to save Luna. Silver passed away after giving his speech to Equestria about self-sacrifice. Before Silver's moment of passing, he and Luna created new life together. Aegis was born, a small grey-coated colt. He was recruited into the Royal Guard at a very early age, expected to be one of the best and live up to his bloodline's reputation. Unlike his father, he has a horn and capabilities to cast magic.

Over the years, Aegis' and Luna's frequent visits to see the citizens of Canterlot and Ponyville began to slowly cease. Luna, depressed about the loss of her lover, due to her own choices, is starting to lose the battle against her depression. In addition, Aegis, who is now a grown stallion, has vowed to protect his mother no matter the cost. Luna mainly stays inside the castle walls and watches her son train daily. After he is done with training, she teaches him about control over his magic and new magical abilities. Everyday, Aegis is usually training and studying, he has not seen the group of mares his father traveled with for a few years. Due to his daily regime of training most of the day, Aegis has yet to discover his cutey mark.

When a new villain begins to cause a lot of trouble for Canterlot and Ponyville, Aegis sets out with the Royal Guard to put a stop to it. Feeling this is the chance he has been waiting for to earn his cutey mark and respect his blood carries. Over the course of the missions, Aegis makes decisions based on what he believes his father would do, in hopes of becoming the renowned legend his father has become.

However, will that be the right choice of action judging how he is not an earth pony like his father? How will Luna fare with the possibility she could lose her son as well? Will Aegis' non-social life influence his choices? Can Aegis live up to his father's legacy? Will Aegis ever discover his cutey mark and his meaning of existence? Will he encorporate help from the mares that assisted his father?

We will have to find out…


	2. Proud History

Proud History

Seven Years after Ceremony

Canterlot Royal Palace

Luna's Quarters

"_He would still be around if I didn't do what I did… Because of me, a heroic and loving soul was tainted by a deadly curse… Damn him… Why was he so righteous…? And why am I so weak…"_

Luna is sitting in her room on the bed, head lowered, mind plagued by her past. She hears a knock at the door. She masks her pain with a small smile and answers the door. Aegis stands there, sweaty and smiling. Aegis gives Luna a hug.

"Hey mom, why are you locked up in your room?"

"Oh, just resting dear. How did training go with the guards? And are you ready to study some more magic Aegis?"

"Was great! Getting faster and faster on the obstacle course. And uh, mom, I was wondering instead of studying; we could go visit dad's memorial…"

Luna's eyes fill with tears as she nods her head. Aegis walks over and lays a hoof on Luna's back.

"Mom… You promised you would be strong…"

"I know Aegis… But yes, I think it's a wonderful idea dear"

Luna wipes the tears from her eyes and brushes her mane. Aegis walks outside into the hallway. He stops and turns, looking at Luna. She walks next to him, and together they go to the Canterlot Town Square.

Aegis and Luna walk up to a bronze statue with an arranged assortment of floral decorations. In front of the statue, is a glass box encasing Silver's armor, beaten and bloody from his actions. A gold plaque embedded into a stone slab lay in front of the memorial. Aegis walks up to the plaque and tears fall from his face as he reads the inscription aloud.

"Silver Sheild: Guard Captain of the Royal Guard. Hero of Canterlot.

This plaque commemorates a brave guardspony who made the ultimate sacrifice in the name of duty and love. Let his sacrifice not go in vain. Learn from his selfless acts and know it is alright to make sacrifices and choices you believe are worth. And respect his final words about Aegis; to respect him for what he accomplishes, not for who he is."

"Your father… Knew what to say and when to say it perfectly Aegis… You don't what a gift you and I have…"

"Yea, but this gift is just as bad as it is good mom… seeing how what he did left us alone and trying to live up to him…"

Aegis walks over to the glass case containing his father's armor. The helm and chestplate had large portions covered in dried blood and the gloves seemed completely worn. Luna walked up beside him, giggling at the sight of the armor and turning to Aegis.

"Your father was stubborn about his armor. He never took it off, I do not know what sort of connection he felt he had, but I guess he really trusted his armor. Was a chore just for me to get it off of him. It seems you're the same way dear."

"Not entirely mom… But I'm hoping that doesn't make much of a difference in the future."

"What do you mean Aegis?"

"Compare me to my father. The first and biggest thing you notice is what we are. He was a strong and hearty earth pony. I am a smart, magic wielding unicorn. How am I to do what he has done if I don't have the build for it mom…?"

"Oh Aegis dear, your destiny isn't to mimic your father, it's to be whatever you want it to and succeed at it… You are unique. There are other unicorns in the Royal Guard, but they do not use their magic, but you my dear; you are receiving the Royal Guards training as well as lessons on controlling and learning magic. You have a gift Aegis…"

"Thanks mom, but I know there is one thing I can do like my father. And that's to protect you no matter the cost!"

Luna smiles and giggles as she gives Aegis a tight hug. The two make their way to the Royal Palace.

"You think we can go visit the elements of harmony sometime soon? I haven't seen them in quite some time."

"Sure, we can go visit them tomorrow after your training. That sound alright dear?"

Aegis sticks his chest out and puts a serious face on. He stands perfectly still and looks at Luna. And trying his best to sound tough, he speaks.

"Aye Miss Luna"

Luna giggles and gives her son a kiss on the cheek. Aegis relaxes and begins to laugh. The two return to the gate of the castle, before heading inside, Aegis remembers the statue and lowers his head. Luna notices and turns back around to meet with Aegis.

"What is wrong dear?"

"Nothing mom… Guess I just wish I met him before… you know"

"I know dear… Hey, I think I know what will cheer you up. Tomorrow when we return from Ponyville, I have a new spell to teach you… And I think it can help with your wish dear."

"Really? What spell?"

"You'll find out tomorrow dear, lets finish today's lesson and get you off to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you Aegis"

Aegis and Luna make their way up to the Magic Sanctum in the palace and begin Aegis' long lesson for the night. Once completed Aegis and Luna share a hug before making their way to their rooms, ready to rest for the day to come.

"Love you mom."

"Love you to Aegis"

FOLLOWING DAY

ROYAL GUARD TRAINING GROUNDS

NOON

"Aye Cadets, good work today. You all are showing excellent progress in your training. Aegis, Princess Luna wanted you to meet in her quarters. You dismissed."

"Aye sir!"

Aegis bows and fallouts of his platoon. He rushes to Luna's quarters in excitement for the day to come. He hastily climbs the staircase and knocks on Luna's door. Noticing the doors cracked open, he pushes it aside to see Luna reading a scroll.

"You wanted to see me Mom?"

"Yes dear, I feel you should receive this now instead of waiting until later.

Sit down Aegis, there is a story to tell you about your father."

Luna fetches a book with an odd symbol on it and the scroll and carries them over to Aegis, laying them down in front of him.

"Your father's mark was a shield and some strange symbol. After I researched for a while, I found it in and old lore book. The symbol means guardian, your father was branded a royal guardian Aegis…"

"It doesn't surprise me mom… but why the scroll and book."

"Dear, before your father passed away, his cutey mark gave off a bright white glow. At first I thought it was he living up to his duty, but then I felt something strong in my room later that night. When I researched it, I learned exactly what it was his mark was doing.

"What are you saying Mom?"

"Aegis, your father's soul is now a royal guardian, his cutey mark was giving off the spell before he passed away… I do not know exactly what the spell, but I have a suspicion. Here, take this scroll. I want you to cast this spell, that is our training for the day.

Luna handed Aegis the scroll and gave him a tight hug before going out to the balcony to give Aegis some peace. She stands on the balcony, tears running down her face. Aegis sits in place, staring at the scroll.

"_So this spell is from my father… What could he have wanted to give to us before he passed…?" And what is this whole guardian thing about. I need to learn this spell and fast."_

Hours go by and night falls as Aegis perfects the spell. He goes out to the balcony with Luna and nudges for her to come inside.

"Mom, I think I have it. Come inside, we can finally figure out what this spell does."

Luna lays down, arms folded on the bed as she watches her son prepare. Aegis holds the scroll and begins to struggle as he starts to cast the spell. A bright white orb shines on the tip of his horn. Rays of light burst from the orb and scatter all around the room. Luna's eyes widen as she witnesses the spell. The room is soon consumed in light.

"_Ugh… What happened… and why do I feel so strange. _Mom, are you ok?"

"…"

"Mom?"

"Aegis… you did it… look…"

Aegis looks at Luna and notices she is crying, but happy. He notices her focus is elsewhere. Aegis looks over to where Luna was looking and his eyes widen at what he sees.

"Son…"


	3. Spiritual Bonds

Spiritual Bonds

Aegis and Luna are shocked and speechless at who stands before them. Luna cannot control her crying and Aegis stays on the ground, eyes wide and body stiff.

"It is so wonderful seeing you my son… And Luna, please stop crying…"

Luna wipes her tears and walks over to Silver and lays her head on his back; he gently rubs her mane and kisses her on the cheek. Aegis relaxes as he tries to realize what has happened.

"So it was true Silver, your soul really did become a guardian. You don't know how wonderful it is to see you again my love…"

"I have missed you to Miss Luna. My son… you have made me so proud."

"_How… What did I do? How is my father here…"_

Luna walks over to Aegis and nudges him. Aegis snaps out of his trance and arises to go walk over to his father. Tears form in his eyes.

"Is it really… you father?"

"Aye son. Now Miss Luna, come close; I do not have much time to explain all of this. When I passed away, I had fulfilled my life's purpose. Sacrificing my life for a royal gave me the gift of the guardian. The only problem is that for the spell to be activated is for blood kin to cast the spell. You… my son, have awakened my spirit; I now protect you both through death."

"Father… So does this mean your going to be around all the time? With us…"

"Son, I cannot, my presence shall only be noticed when you or Miss Luna are in distress, nor can I present myself if you are helping others, only when you are in danger son."

Silver looks at Aegis, proud look on his face, he lays his hoof on Aegis' shoulder. He looks over at Luna and tears fill his eyes. Luna walks over and hugs Silver.

The three of them share a hug before Silver fades away.

"So… He fulfills his life purpose… even in death Mom? Why?"

"Your father was just that kind of stallion; nothing could get in the way of his work… not even death itself dear… Now let's go to bed, today was a rough day. Tomorrow we will visit Twilight and her friends."

Luna kisses Aegis on the cheek and jumps onto her bed. Aegis leaves the room and proceeds to his room, resting up after today's shocking events.

MIDNIGHT

CANTERLOT ROYAL PALACE

Aegis is woken up by the warning sirens and distress messages.

"**Earth guardsmen report to city gates! Pegasus guardsmen report to briefing station! Unicorn guardsmen, report to the magic sanctum ASAP! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"**

"_What? Are we under attack? Dammit!"_

Aegis got out of bed in such a hurry he forgot his helm. He rushes to the Magic Sanctum and is greeted with a hasty briefing.

"An un-identified unicorn has sent a three-prong strike against Canterlot. We have diamond dogs attacking the gates; dragons attacking from the air, the unicorn and what we believe is his assistant, throwing long-range magic attacks at us. We need to confront the two magic-wielders to relieve stress from our other units. Those of you who can levitate, your with me. The rest of you, stay atop the castle gates and redirect the magic elsewhere. We need one volunteer to engage or negotiate with the leader. Anyone?"

All the unicorn looked elsewhere, pretending not to hear the comment. Some were practicing magic while others were running out of the sanctum, eager to help the other forces. Aegis saw his chance and ran up to the general and took the mission.

"You sure boy? I understand you want to live up to your father, but you must ask yourself… Are you ready to take this chance?"

"Aye sir, brief me on my mission sir!"

The general briefs Aegis on his mission details before handing him a scroll. Aegis accepts and rushes to Luna's room. He opens the door and sees Luna outside on the balcony. He walks over to her.

"Mom, I need your help with something. I need to get outside the city, the city gates are blocked off."

"Aegis… Just promise me you will be safe… it's hard enough without your father being here, I just can't lose you… Please"

"Mom, I have dad protecting me, I will be fine. Can you help me?"

"I love you Aegis…"

"Love you too mom…"

Luna's horn turns a shining purple and Aegis feels something covering him. A purple outline takes Aegis shapes and before he realizes, he is outside the city gates. He looks up and sees Luna on the balcony. He salutes and rushes off into the forest.

"_Alright dad, I'm ready to make you proud."_

The noise of sounds of fire and ice can be heard ahead. Aegis rushes towards the sounds. He barrels through bushes and hanging tree branches. As he breaks through the brush. He comes upon a cleared out area. Fire and ice cover the earth in scattered areas. He looks up and notices the two unicorns levitating above the center of the scattered elements.

"You! Stop in the name of the Royal Guard! We wish to negotiate!"

The two unicorns slowly levitate towards Aegis, landing mere inches away from him. The first one to speak is a female unicorn. She is covered in a cloak, but her gray tail sticks out from behind.

"Of course you do. What's the matter child? Wasn't prepared for an attack were you. *tisk* *tisk*"

She is interrupted by the male unicorn. His coat was an earth colored brown and his mane was yellow.

"Silly Equestrians… Always think bribes and threats will keep them safe…"

"Who are you? And why are you attacking Canterlot? Speak!"

The male unicorn steps back, hurt by Aegis' tone.

"Now now child. Why must you speak to us with such anger?"

"I demand to know who you are and why you have declared an attack!"

The male unicorns face changed from hurt to fierce as Aegis' yells the demand. He looks over at the female unicorn and nods. And in an instant, Aegis is frozen in place, as the female's eyes turn blue. The male smiles and begins to walk over to Aegis.

"First off child, you are in no position to "demand" anything from us. And since you won't last much longer, I'll go ahead and humor you. My name is Sanguinis and I am absolutely fond of what your life thrives off. You being a unicorn yourself, maybe you know of the forbidden blood magic hmm? The cold one over there is Deity, she loves giving ingrates like you the cold shoulder."

Sanguinis' turns around as he begins to laugh. Deity walks over to the frozen Aegis. She then returns to Sanguinis and whispers something to him. He walks back over to Aegis. Deity's eyes glow red as the ice around Aegis melts.

"Hmm, who are you anyway child, why do you feel you were strong enough to come face us alone?"

"My name is Aegis, and I didn't come to fight, I came to negotiate, something you snobs don't seem interested in!"

"No need to shout boy, can hear you just fine"

"Hush Deity. Hmm, you're Silver's son aren't you? How is he doing?"

Aegis eyes widen at the mention of his father. Tears come to his eyes at the thought of his father. His horn begins to glow a bright white.

"Hmm? Now what do we have here Mr. Aegis… Mustn't let you do that now can we?"

Sanguinis' eyes morph into a deep red. Aegis' arms and legs begin to receive cuts and wounds. Aegis falls to the ground, his horn glows brighter. A bright flash of light explodes in front of Aegis. He is barely conscious when he sees his father. Blood runs down his arms and legs.

"Aye, stay down son, I'll deal with them. How dare you attack my son. Prepare yourselves."

"Ahhh, I see you have passed away Silver. A shame, but regardless, not even a guardian can stop me. Deity, take care of them will you?"

Deity nods and steps forwards. Her eye's glow a pure yellow. Silver begins to charge at Deity and before she is able to finish her spell, Silver rams into her, head butting her in the side of her face. Deity falls and slides against the ground, coming to stop and laying motionless.

"Hmm, strong as ever huh Silver. Not much has changed about you, well except for the part where you're a guardian now. We shall retreat, but let that foolish princess of yours know I will return and have my vengeance. Aegis catches a glimpse of his father fading away before passing out.

CANTERLOT INFIRMARY

FOLLOWING DAY

NOON

_Son… You need to think more on your decisions. Had I not been summoned you most certainly would have been slain. Although it was brave of you to commit to your decision, it was foolish son. You must remember you have your own path. You mustn't try so hard to mimic my deeds, but create your own. I'm always here for you son, but don't rely on me with your life. There are ways to stop a guardian and I fear that unicorn knows a few. I love you son…"_

Aegis wakes up in a hospital bed, sore and bruised. Luna and the doctor are beside his bed talking. Luna notices Aegis is awake and gives him a hug as she begins to cry.

"What did I tell you Aegis… They said when they found you, you were unconscious and blood was pooled around you."

"Mom, I am ok. Please let go."

"Bud, you are lucky to be alive, I have requested from your mother, that you take it easy and rest up. Your wounds… were unnatural. They will take awhile to heal lad. Maybe visit friends and family."

"I guess I could go visit Twilight and the others tomorrow, was suppose to see them anyway. Hey mom, can you come with me tomorrow?"

"I sure can dear, now go back to sleep. Need to rest up so your wounds can heal dear. I love you Aegis"

"Yea Yea, love you to mom"

The two laugh and share a hug. Luna departs from the infirmary and returns to her room. She picks the scroll up and casts the spell for her guardian to be summoned. Silver appears and walks up to Luna. The two share a kiss and move on to talking.

"Silver, I miss you…"

"Aye Luna, but I haven't left. Now, cheer up and tell me why you have summoned me."

"I've seen the reports, you know who this unicorn is… He has returned."

"I know my love. Feared he would someday, but not this soon. It is dangerous for everypony in Canterlot."

"What about Aegis?"

"He mustn't know about it Luna, not now atleast. He has to realize to path his own destiny and not try to live up to the expectations of others. Once he sees that, we can tell him."

"I just hope Sanguinis doesn't go after Aegis directly…"

"Time will tell Luna… Time will tell."


	4. Royal Mistake

The time that Aegis, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, is for your own interpretation of what they did. Do not hold me to what you think happened. That part is for you to think what you want. Just do not give me senseless reviews about it please.

P.S, I know what happened and it does play in later in the story, just thought it would be fun to give the reader something to interact with.

Heavy Consequences

A guard with a letter awakes Aegis. The guard lays the letter down beside Aegis.

"Celestia demands your audience sir, she doesn't sound too happy…"

"Damn… Can already tell today's going to be a rough day."

Aegis carefully and gently makes his way off his bed. Cringing in pain as he puts pressure on his arms and legs. He equips his armor and slowly makes his way to the throne room. He arrives at the door to the throne room and he can hear yelling from the other side.

"**How dare you allow Aegis to go out on his own on such a mission! What in all of Equestria made you think that was a reasonable decision? Answer me!"**

Aegis leans his ear upon the door to better hear the commotion happening inside.

"I apologize Princess Celestia… I thought it would give him a chance to prove himself, he has been talking about living up to his father near everyday… just assumed I would give him the chance."

"**He isn't his father! You and he both need to learn that. Everyone has their own way. In addition, you allowing him to go out on that mission will encourage him to continue making foolish choices! You are suspended until further notice, now leave before I get mad."**

"Yes Princess…"

Aegis staggers back as he hears footsteps coming towards the door, he runs back to the staircase and acts as if he had just arrived. The door swings open and the suspended general walks past Aegis with his head lowered. He speaks as he passes Aegis.

"Good luck kid… she is not in a good mood."

Aegis gulps. He sucks it up and continues forth to the throne room. He walks in the room and is greeted with glares from both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia looks over at Luna.

"Luna, go near your son. You aided him in his mission, you shall hear what I have to say as well."

Luna walks over to Aegis and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Celestia stands up and signals for the guards to leave. She walks up to her sister and Aegis.

"Aegis, Luna, you both have disappointed me greatly. Had I been aware of what you were planning, it would have been prevented before you even reached Luna's quarters. In addition, sister, what you did was irresponsible. Aegis, you are hereby stationed with Luna, you are to report for your training in the early morning and then report in to Luna. You may not have any part of this war. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Princ…"

"**Do I… make myself clear Aegis"**

"Aye Princess…"

"And for you sister, you are only to teach him magic. I also want you two to visit Twilight and the others every day after you complete your magic lesson. Is that clear sister?"

"Yes Tia… I'm sorry…"

"Take your leave now."

"Wait, Princess. Before the unicorn left, he told me to tell you that he will have his vengeance… I don't know what he meant ma'am."

"_I knew he would return someday… _Thank you Aegis, that is all, please return to your quarters."

Aegis and Luna bow to Celestia. On their way to the staircase, Luna becomes emotional and breaks down.

"Come on mom… Don't take everything so hard…"

"_When he returns… it'll surely be the end to everything, I wish he would just leave us alone… _You're right dear… Can you help me to my room Aegis?"

"Aye mom… Tomorrow we will go visit Twilight. It will be a better day. I promise."

"I love you dear"

"Man, got to cut it out mom. Love you too though."

Aegis escorts Luna to her room and then making his way to his own quarters after Luna falls asleep. He makes his way to his quarter and jumps up on the bed and rests. He begins to feel a sharp pain in his head.

"_You know she cares about you deeply son. What she is going through is definitely making her weak. Son, you must listen to me word for word. I do not want you to engage Sanguinis if you ever see him again. I need you to trust me on this. What he did to you… Was effortless to him."_

"Yea dad…"

"_Son, I want you to take Luna to my memorial, I wish for you to do something for me."_

No response from the exhausted Aegis.

"_Goodnight Son"_

CANTERLOT LIVING QUARTERS

AFTERNOON

Aegis awakens from his sleep around noon. His wounds are sore and he is not in a particularly good mood. He only equips his breastplate and heads off to Luna's quarters. He knocks on the door. No response.

"Mom, wake up, going to go see Twilight today. Remember?"

He opens the door with his hoof. The room is messy from wall to wall. He looks over at the bed and sees Luna peacefully asleep in mangled bed sheets. He walks over to her and nudges her a few times. Her eyes slowly open.

"Oh, good morning dear."

"Haha, it is already noon. Get up, we are seeing Twilight today.

"Of course dear."

"I'll be at dad's memorial, clean up and meet me down there."

SILVER'S MEMORIAL

"_When your mother arrives Aegis. I want you to remind her to be strong. She is slowly becoming weaker and I need you to remind her of who she is and the promise she made to me. Please do that son."_

Luna walks up beside Aegis and gives him a swift peck to the cheek. Aegis looks at her with a smile then turns his attention to his father's memorial.

"Father wanted me to tell you to remember your promise to him. To always be strong Mom."

"I know Aegis, but it is not easy with all that's happening. I'll try though, for you and Silver dear."

"Let's go see Twilight, maybe a relaxing day will calm us down."

Aegis and Luna make their way to the castle gates. Beyond the gates, they begin their journey to Ponyville, a city they have not seen for a few years.

TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

Aegis and Luna trail the path up to Twilight's home. As they are about to reach the door, they see it swing open and a familiar pony emerges.

"Alright Twilight, I'll come by sometime later this week. When I have more time, I will definitely be spending it with you. And one day it will happen, oh wow, the way you read books, gets my blood pumping."

"*giggle* You're going to be late for your appointment Whooves."

"Oh, they can wait Twilight"

Whooves turns around and nearly jumps at the sight of Aegis and Luna.

Luna and Aegis smile at the sight of the embarrassed doctor.

"So, Whooves, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, you know Princess Luna, just helping others out; have a lot of appointments lately."

"Twilight had an appointment for today? Never seen you do a house call before Doc."

"Oh… Uhh… It is something I have recently begun doing. Twilight here was feeling very very… ill."

"Does everyponys reading "get your blood pumping" ? Or just Twilights?"

"Well, Princess Luna, this most certainly was a nice visit, but I surely must be on my way and all. Many appointments scheduled for today. Busy busy. Have a wonderful day you two."

With that said, Dr. Whooves bolts towards back Ponyville. Aegis and Luna laugh and knock on Twilight's door as they enter.

"Evening Twilight, guess who."

"Wow, look who finally decided to stop by. It has been awhile you two. How is everything?"

"Could be a whole lot better Twilight. However, I will explain that when we get the group together. You know if everyone is free today Twilight?"

"I think Pinkie was pretty busy at the bakery, so I don't think she will be able to visit."

"Huh, what a tragedy, atleast today will be quiet and calm."

Twilight turns to Luna, who has been silent the entire time.

"Princess Luna, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes Twilight, just a lot on my mind. Where we going to go see the others now?"

Twilight looks over at Aegis with a frown. Aegis just shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure mom, we will head out to Sweet Apple Acres, got a feeling we can pick up Rainbow Dash and Applejack there."

SWEET APPLE ACRES

"Phew, enough hard work for ya today Rainbow?"

"Haha, can handle anything you throw at me Apples. Now, what do I get for helping you with apple bucking?"

"Hold your horses, Ah haven't forgotten about ya sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack walk to a nearby apple tree and rest after a long days work. Applejack folds her arms as she lies down. Rainbow rests her head on Applejack's back.

"Hmm, Ah reckon you can pick your reward. My treat for all your hard work today."

Rainbow Dash grows a sly smile as she nuzzles Applejack's neck. Applejack blushes and bites her lip. Rainbow moves to lightly kissing her neck. Applejack closes her eyes as her heart begins to race.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down you two."

Rainbow and Applejack snap to attention. Embarrassed and cheeks deep red as they watch Aegis walk over, accompanied by Luna and Twilight, who are giggling and making remarks behind him.

"Save that for later today you two, you have company."

"Oh, don't you worry sugarcube, we will continue later tonight. Now, long time no see, where in the hay have you two been?"

"We planned to come earlier, but it seems things continue to pop up at the worse times."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when we gather Fluttershy and Rarity."

"Dear, Twilight and I can go get them, they don't live to far away. Will you be ok here with Applejack and Rainbow?"

Aegis looks over to Rainbow and Applejack. Applejack winks and looks over at Rainbow who has a smirk on her face. Aegis returns his look over to Luna.

"I'm sure I'll manage mom."

Twilight heads off to fetch Fluttershy just a few moments away from the farm. Luna flies off to Ponyville to gather Rarity from her salon.

"Hey Aegis, let's go the barn, have a lot to catch up on don't we?"

"Ah think Rainbow's right sugarcube, the barn is quiet and private. Perfect place for the three of us ah reckon.

Luna and Twilight return about an hour later. Aegis, Rainbow and Applejack are sitting under the tree, smiles on face.

"Now sugarcube, I hope you know what you got yourself into."

"Im sure i do. Thank you Applejack, Rainbow."

"No problem bud."

The others merge into the conversation.

"It's good to see everypony again, been so long ladies. Anyway, last night, Canterlot was attacked. I do not know the reasoning, but I know the unicorn that did; He said his name was Sanguinis."

Twilight gave off a confused look at the mention of the name.

"_I know I have heard of that name somewhere… Sanguinis… I'll have to research it when I get back to the library."_

"I wanted to tell you ladies because I want your help in taking him down.

Aegis feels a sharp pain in his head again.

"_Son, this is not a wise choice, regardless if you have their help, it will not be enough"_

"Aegis, Tia told you not go anywhere. And your wounds are not completely healed yet…"

"I'm fine mom, That bastard got me by surprise the first time. I will be prepared this time. So, can I count on your assistant?"

Awkward glances are shared amongst each other. Soon Applejack and Rainbow step forward and speak.

"Aegis, Ah ain't so sure about this, I mean you are still healing."

"I mean, Apples and I will help, but you got to be sure you're up for it."

Twilight steps forward. Luna steps back as she becomes emotional.

"Aegis, we will assist you, but you're the only one who knows about this Sanguinis guy. We trust you, don't abuse that…"

"Thank you Twilight, we will meet here tomorrow afternoon and head out then. Better get home and rest up Luna. Getting late."

"_I want him to feel proud of himself… but I cannot allow him to go and find Sanguinis… I must tell Tia."_


	5. Change of Plans

Change of Plans

Aegis is awoken by the repeated sounds of thuds and knocks. He realizes the noise is happening right outside his quarter's door.

"**Aegis, open up, you are hereby under arrest by the Royal Guard! Do not make use resort to force sir! Princess Celestia demands your seizure!"**

"_Dammit, how did they find out…? Mom… I gotta get to Sweet Apple Acres and fast."_

"**You have until the count of three sir! Open the door! One… Two… Sir, we will break down the door on three, open the door!"**

"I'm ready for ya guys"

"**Three!"**

The door bursts open, nearly breaking off its hinges; the guards rush in and surround Aegis. They slowly advance on his position. Some have even taken stance to rush Aegis.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta get somewhere."

"Don't do anything Aegis, Princess Celestia demands you stand down and come with us."

"Well, good luck is all I have to say"

Aegis' horn glows a bright yellow before a bright flash of light consumes the room. Aegis dashes out of the room, knocking some of the dazed guards to the ground. Aegis continues to run, but struggles as he feels the sharp pain return.

"_Son, what are you doing? This goes beyond foolishness!"_

"I'm fine dad… I'll either do this right, or die trying, either way is better than sitting around doing nothing"

"_This is all my fault son…"_

The pain subsides from Aegis' head. He reaches the city gates, behind him he hears loud running and the warning sirens from the castle. He makes his way towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"_Dammit, I only have time to grab Rainbow and AJ, the rest are too spread out. Maybe I can just lay low at the farm until we can gather the rest of the group."_

CANTERLOT ROYAL CASTLE

LUNA'S QUARTERS

Celestia and a group of guards break into Luna's room. Luna sits on her soaked bed sheets and continues to cry as she talks to herself. Celestia and the guards walk up to Luna cautiously.

"Aegis… Why must you be so foolish… you are not your father…"

"Sister, come with us… we have much to discuss about your reckless son."

"He just wants to be like his father…"

"So be it."

Celestia gives a signal to the guards. Two of the guards walk up to Luna and shackle her hooves. Luna's eyes widen as she looks over to her sister.

"What are you doing Tia?"

"**You** **are** going to help us find your son Luna, regardless if **you want **to or not. And I want to know everything about the following days."

Celestia turns and exits the room, followed by the two guards carrying Princess Luna.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

"Come on Applejack, I still haven't gotten my reward."

"Will y'all hush about that, something big is going on. Ah can hear sirens and Ah have a feeling Ah know why."

Rainbow crosses her arms and gives Applejack a big sigh in response. She flies over, looks out the window, and notices a shadowy figure coming towards the barn.

"Applejack, someone is coming towards the barn. Can't tell who it is though."

"Ah see'em Rainbow and ah was right. It's Aegis! Looks as if he has been running for miles Rainbow, go get some water."

Applejack opens the barn door and signals for Aegis to come inside. Aegis rushes to the door, his armor drenched in sweat and barely staying on his body. He makes it inside and crashes into a pile of hay when he is unable to stop. Applejack slams the barn door closed and whisks out the lights.

"Applejack, I can't see anything, why did you turn out the li…"

Applejack corks Rainbow's mouth with her hoof. Distant thuds and yells can be heard just outside the barn. Applejack speaks in a hushed whisper.

"I need you to be quiet Rainbow. Have a feeling Aegis here is in some hot water, so let him rest and let the commotion move away from here."

Loud knocking at the barn door catches their attention. Applejack lights a small lantern and shines it towards Rainbow and Aegis. Aegis is leaning against a hay pile, exhausted and near unconscious. Applejack looks over at Rainbow Dash.

"Take Aegis and hide him Sugarcube, I think his plan might have backfired."

"Are you sure we should be going against the Royal Guard like this Applejack?"

"Ah don't know Rainbow… Now go hide him"

Applejack gives Rainbow a kiss and proceeds towards the door. Rainbow blushes and drags Aegis behind multiple haystacks. Applejack opens the door and presents a fake sleepily expression.

"What in the hay are y'all doing wakin a mare up so late?"

"I apologize ma'am, but we have a fugitive on the run, we wanted to ask if you have seen anything."

"If ah did sir, ah don't think I'd be asleep."

"Hmm"

A loud crash emerges from behind Applejack, catching the attention of the guards.

"Ma'am, who else is in here with you? Would you mind if we searched around ma'am?"

"_Come on Applejack, think of something…"_

"Are you coming back to bed dear?"

A voice rings out behind the hay. Rainbow Dash emerges with a sly look. At the sight of the guards, she blushes and walks up to the crowd.

"Aye, what where you doing back there ma'am?"

"We are a couple sir, what do you think we were doing?"

"Aye… Uh… sorry to interrupt your night ladies."

The lead guard blushes but keeps his composure. He signals to his guards. The crowd of guards soon leaves, trotting in the direction of Ponyville. Applejack sighs in relief.

"Phew. Thank goodness ya came when ya did."

"Yea yea, just know that you owe me Apples."

Aegis emerges from behind the hay. Breathing heavily as he walks over towards AJ and Rainbow.

"Aegis, what in the hay is going on?"

"My mom… *pant* she told Princess Celestia about my plan. They tried to arrest me."

"Arrest?"

"We need to go through with the plan tonight; they will find me in the morning."

"And what about Twi and the others?"

"We just need Twilight…"

"Alrighty, we will leave in about thirty minutes Aegis, give the guards some time to distance themselves."

CANTERLOT ROYAL PALACE

HOLDING CELL

"It pains me to see you like this sister, but you must understand how severe your son's actions are."

"_He's going to fight Sanguinis… He won't return after how far he has taken this… I have to help him…"_

"**Sister!"**

Luna snaps her attention to Celestia.

"…I'm sorry Tia. I love you… If you really want to stop Sanguinis… Go to where you first saw him, most certainly you will find him there…"

"What are you…"

Luna's horn glows bright as she begins to slowly fade. She closes her eyes as she whimpers.

"Guards, stop her! Luna, Stop!"

By the time the guards open the cell and charge at Luna, she disappears. Celestia slowly walks into the cell, anger apparent on her face. She turns to her guards.

"**Round up the troops and relay them to that position, this ends tonight!"**

A guard rushes to Celestia, sweating and panting as he tries to convey his urgent message.

"Princess Celestia, Silver's memorial was attacked. The glass case was broken and Silver's armor is gone."

SWEET APPLE ACRES

"Alright, time to head out and get Twilight."

"Aegis, Ah been thinkin… Twi is Celestia's student. Aren't y'all afraid she will send a letter to her?"

Aegis looks down as he gathers his thoughts. He gazes out towards the night sky with discomfort.

"Maybe your right AJ…"

"Besides, we three are strong enough to handle two magic wielders. Simple stuff, Ten second battle."

Aegis smiles and gives the couple a tight hug.

"I do need to tell you something though guys… What I have done to come here, I cannot return, but I don't want your reputations slandered by assisting in my actions."

"Hush up, we know darn well what we are getting into, now lets go."

"Yea, this unicorn guy is going to get what's coming to him for sure."

The three set out to the Everfree Forest, where Aegis first encountered the two mages.

Aegis feels a sharp pain in his head.

"_Son, now that what you are about to do will change your life forever, whether you win or lose this fight, nothing can go to how it used to. I just hope you know what you are doing son, I have a feeling the battle with Sanguinis will not be what you expect it to. It is time to tell you. I know Sanguinis, he was in the Royal Guard. An amazing mage, until he fell into the dark arts. He was forcibly removed from the guard and banished from the city. Son, the dark arts have endless capabilities. You must be careful and try your hardest not to summon me Son."_

Aegis, AJ and Rainbow Dash arrive at the open area of scattered elements.

"How do we even know where to look partner? Remember they just disappeared when they left."

"Hmm"

A voice is head hovering above them. Unseen but heard the voice continues to speak.

"I had a feeling you would be coming back and I am ever so joyed you did. I hope you three are ready to die."

Sanguinis and Deity slowly land on the earth in front of Aegis. Rainbow and AJ ready themselves for a fight. Sanguinis looks at Deity and gives her a slight nod. Her eyes glow a deep red as she steps forward.

"To scared to fight us yourself Sanguinis?"

"Ha, don't flatter yourself child, I wish for mere entertainment before I break you."

"Aegis, just like we practiced at the barn. Be ready!"

"Oh? You three made a little routine? Can't wait to see it."

Rainbow flies towards AJ and grabs her hooves. Gaining speed as she flies straight towards Deity.

She does a quick spin and hurls AJ with all of her momentum. AJ straightens your legs, aiming straight at Deity.

"Fools, I can easily block your silly attempt…"

"Aegis, now!"

Aegis' horn glows a bright red and fire swarms around in front of Deity. Applejack goes right through it causing the fire to spiral into Deity's spell shield. The heavy dropkick sends Deity into a violent tumble against the earth. She struggles to regain her stance as she spits up blood and stares at Applejack.

"You… bitch, I hope you don't think that was enough to finish me."

"No, but I know this will. And watch what you say missy."

Applejack charges at Deity, giving her a powerful kick to the torso and sending her up into the air. Rainbow flies over and with both hooves, slams her back down to the ground, cracking the earth around her.

"Hmm, what a disappointment… guess I'll have to deal with you three by myself."

"Hehe, three against one, Ah think we have the uper hand mister."

"Oh, don't worry about me dear, it won't be that way for long."

Sanguinis' eyes glow red, and Aegis feels burns come across his whole body. His veins and heart begin to pulse as the burning increases. Aegis' horn emits a white orb.

"How does it feel to know the things keeping you alive, are now about to turn on you boy? Where is your father, shouldn't he come out and save his precious son?"

"_Son, I know what is going to happen, resist the need to summon me, or the consequences will be severe."_

"_I can't dad, I need you…"_

"Summon your father! You need his help!"

Aegis struggles as the burn cripples his body. His horn glows brighter until the orb explodes, consuming the room in light. The burning in his body ceases.

"Ahh, so good to see you again Silver."

"Aye. Wish I could say the same to you Sanguinis…"

"I see you gave your life for that fool you call a Princess."

"It was my duty Sanguinis, something you never learned."

"Well, as much as I would love to fight you, I have a much sweeter idea. And I am sure you know what I plan to do."

"Aye, but good luck doing it!"

Silver charges at Sanguinis, but he levitates beyond Silver's reach as he casts a spell. Silver looks over at Rainbow and yells at her.

"Rainbow! Stop him from casting that spell. Go!"

Rainbow nods and bolts towards Sanguinis. Sanguinis notices her and with little effort, forces her back down to the earth with such force, she is knocked out on impact. Sanguinis horn emits a dark red orb. Silver lowers his head and turns to Aegis.

"Son… He is going to rip me away from you…"

The orb bursts and Aegis soon feels an intense pain in his head. Silver's image also being distorted. Aegis yells at the amount of pain surging through his head.

"Remember son… Be strong."

Silver's coat fades into a dark black and his mane a deep red color. His eyes go blank.

He struggles to resist the change. The pain subsides from Aegis' head as lays on the ground, sweating and exhausted.

"Boy… you played the cards just as I wanted you to. It's a shame that your Silver's son. Such a disgrace to his blood. Wouldn't you agree Silver?"

"…I am… sorry… son"

"Shut it, now finish him!"

"I'm not a disgrace… I'm tired of failing. No… **Not… This… TIME! I won't… GIVE UP!"**

A bright burst of light shines off Aegis. An infinity symbol appears on his flank as he arises and prepares to fight.

"You'll pay for what you have done Sanguinis, I vow it!"

"This should be rather fun"


	6. Family Conflict

Family Conflict

"Oh, how I have loved the time we have had Aegis, but all fun must end, and I'm afraid it is your time to die. And how sweet it is to know the one you have foolishly tried to live up to is now the one who will end your life."

Aegis meets his father's gaze. His mind races and his heart beats as adrenaline floods his body. Silver struggles to fight Sanguinis' control.

"Son, don't… hold back, I… can't fight his control long, finish me quick."

"…I love you dad"

"I… love you too son, I'm proud of you…"

"Enough! Now finish him Silver!"

Silver yells as Sanguinis' eyes morph into the deep red he used to cast his spell.

Silver stands there, silent and motionless. Aegis lifts his front two hooves as his horn glows an earth color.

"_I'm sorry dad…"_

Tears sprinkle down his face as he slams down his front hooves, causing the earth to crack and rupture around Silver. Jagged rocks encase him in a circle formation and then at lightning speed, close in on him, creating a large crash followed by a screen of dust and debris. Aegis hears thumping behind the dust.

"…"

Silver charges through the dust, whisking it away as he runs towards Aegis. Aegis takes a direct head butt to the torso and slides against the ground, stopping when he hits a rock.

Silver stands over him, eyes blank and mouth speechless. Aegis' rage grows as Sanguinis' continues his rant.

"Come boy; just let your father kill you so I may have a pet."

"Shut the hell up coward!"

"My, such language in front of your own father, time to be punished."

"Good luck with that!"

Aegis' eyes fade into a deep purple color as he extends his hoof towards his father. He emits a shockwave so forceful it sends Silver airborne, landing on his back on some of the scattered rocks. A loud crack is heard, but Silver stands up, expressionless and prepares for another charge. Aegis regains his balance and begins channeling a spell as his eyes turn a fiery red.

"Silver won't stop until either you or himself is dead boy, so I hope you're prepared to die or kill your father"

"Ah'm getting mighty tired of your mouth ya hear?"

Applejack yells as she jumps off one of the rocks and gives a strong dropkick to Sanguinis' face. He is thrown out of his levitation and smashes into the earth. Applejack jumps up once more and aims your hind hooves straight for the immobilized mage. Sanguinis looks up, seeing his oncoming attacker and quickly vanishes. Applejack slams the ground with such force, cracks run down her impact point.

"Gosh darn it, y'all lucky you moved!"

"You are a feisty mare huh… I'll admit you got a lucky hit on me, but play time is over!"

Sanguinis' eyes turn a deep red and begin to bleed as he focuses his anger into his magic. Applejack's body seizes up as her blood boils. She yells as she feels every inch of her body burn. Just before Applejack goes unconscious, a lightning bolt strikes Sanguinis with such intensity, he releases his spell. Applejack searches for the source of the spell.

"What the hay?"

"I tire working for you Sanguinis! How can you treat your own daughter with such little care! I'll be the end of you!"

Deity starts to cast another spell as her eyes turn into an ocean blue color. Applejack hears some groaning from behind her and sees Rainbow Dash coming to. She trots over to check on her. Applejack grabs Rainbow and holds her tightly.

"Rainbow, oh thank goodness y'all are ok"

"Hehe, you think some prick can keep me down for good? Now, come on, apparently we have a new helper on our side. Distract Sanguinis', I need to talk to that Deity person."

"Y'all sure Sugarcube?"

Rainbow answers Applejack with a long, passionate kiss and then flies towards Deity. Applejack sprints towards Sanguinis' who is focused on his daughter. She jumps up and prepares her arm for a powerful hook.

"How dare you go against me Deity, you will be sure to die here with the others?"

"Maybe y'all should worry about yourself!"

Sanguinis turns just in time to be hit square in the face by Applejacks punch. His face absorbs the force before sending him flying into the jagged rocks. Sanguinis arises, blood running down his face. Applejack charges at him once more.

"Enough!"

Silver ignores the blood running down his body, his wounds hidden beneath his armor. Aegis begins channeling a spell as his body begins to emit a red glow. Silver dashes towards him, expression still blank as he homes in on his target. Silver grabs hold of Aegis, and slams his head into Aegis' head. A burst of fire caused from the spell being interrupted sends them both crashing into the ground.

"Dad! Stop!"

"…"

Aegis struggles to stand. Silver regains his stance with little effort, ignoring the many injuries he has sustained. He stands silent, mere inches from Aegis. Voices can be heard from the forest.

"Over this way! Twilight and Celestia, we found something!"

Princess Celestia and Twilight accompanied by guards, rush to the scarred battleground. The guards rush in and surround Sanguinis. Celestia and Twilight stand mouth opened and eyes widened at the sight of the battle between Aegis and Silver.

"Silver, but how…"

"He became a guardian Twilight, but Sanguinis, being a dark mage, knew ways to turn him. He has to be stopped. Silver, stand down!"

"…"

Silver looks over at Celestia with a blank stare and continues his slow pace towards Aegis, intent on finishing the fight. Aegis continues to struggle to regain focus on his magic, but unable to due to the blow he took to the head.

"You fools think you can take me down? Ha! Your insolence will be payed with your spilt blood!"

"Men, charge him!"

The guards in unison, charge at Sanguinis. He stands there, smirk on face as he watches the guards charge at him.

"Fools…"

His body begins to morph into liquid. A blood pool slowly grows beneath Sanguinis. The guards struggle as they attempt to stop their charge. They manage to stop, but end up standing in the blood pool. It begins to move around. It slides away from the guards, the center of the pool bubbles and Sanguinis emerges. His body begins to solidify.

"Now… Go ahead and die!"

His horn fades into a deep red. The guard's veins burn a bright red, wounds and cuts emerge in random areas on the body, finding ways to escape. The escaped blood merges with Sanguinis' horn, empowering him.

"Go ahead, make me stronger fools. You'll be happy to know it will all be over soon…"

Twilight runs over to assist Aegis. Celestia begins to channel a spell when she realizes Silver cannot be reasoned with.

"Twilight, get Aegis away from Silver! Now!"

Twilight grabs Aegis by the neck and drags him further from the controlled spirit. Celestia horns glows a bright yellow, and on the earth Silver stands, a small explosion consumes Silver.

"Alright Deity, you ready to take him down?"

"Yes I am Rainbow; I have so much fury towards him… It's time to end all that he has done to me!"

"Well, here we go, and be sure to give me all you've got."

Rainbow grabs Deity and flies high up beyond the trees. Rainbow tosses Deity behind her.

"Now!"

Deity's horn is encased by purple as she creates a force push aimed at Rainbow. Rainbow aims her flight at Sanguinis. The moment the force push hits her, she begins to bend the air around her, creating a spear like formation.

"Payback time prick, lets see if you can handle the Rainbow Bullet!"

Rainbow breaks the barrier and the burst of energy catches Sanguinis' attention. He tries to teleport but feels something restraining him. He looks behind him and notices the battered and exhausted Applejack is holding onto him.

"Rainbow, now! He can't move!"

"Foolish girl! Let go! You'll be hit as well!"

"Yea, ah reckon ah will, but I learned about sacrifice from an honorable stallion."

"Applejack! Move!"

Applejack looks up at Rainbow with tears in her eyes and gives her a nod and mouths out a phrase.

"I love you…"

Rainbow strikes Sanguinis with all her force, but grabs him before she slows down. Applejack is thrown a few feet, violently sliding against the ground and lays motionless. Rainbow carries Sanguinis up higher and higher into the air. Water droplets drop off her face and land on Sanguinis.

"Hehe, you killed your friend… while I still live…"

"Not for long prick…"

Rainbow Dash curves and begins to spiral down, ready to dive into the earth below her. She closes her eyes and continues to fly towards the ground.

"Stop! Stop at once fool! Do you wish to die as well…? Stop!"

The two collide into the earth, throwing dust and rock fragments across the battlefield.

Celestia nova spell clears away from Silver's location. Silver stands motionless, body broken, but spirit continuing to push. He continues to limp towards Aegis, stare blank and face bloodied. Celestia's horn brightens once more, but is cut off by a voice.

"Stoooooop!"

Luna runs out of the woods, dressed in Silver's beaten and blood-rusted armor. She throws herself on Silver, tears stream off her face and onto Silver as she weeps. Aegis is barely conscious to see his mother and father, united once again. Twilight tries her best to heal Aegis with her limited magic.

"Luna, step down! He is to far gone!"

"I know Tia… but it is time for his soul to rest…"

"Mom…"

"You have made me proud to call you my son Aegis, but I'm not strong like you and your father… goodbye my son, continue to make us proud…"

"Mom… Don't!"

"I'll miss you Tia…"

"Luna, Stop!"

Princess Luna turns to Silver and wraps her arms around him. Her horn emits a bright purple as she cries. She whispers something to Silver.

"_Together… forever… my love…"_

"…_Miss Luna…"_

Luna and Silver are then consumed by a purple vortex. Rocks and the dust settling around it also being sucked into the vortex. Aegis attempts to get up, but is in shock at what is happening before him. The vortex shrinks smaller and smaller until it consumes itself. Silence takes over the battlefield.

"*sigh*… I knew his return would bring so much death…"

Celestia walks across the battlefield, looking at what all has taken place. Rainbow Dash and Sanguinis lay motionless in the crater her crash created. Applejack lay still in a small pool of herblood. Eight guards lay dead, life drained right from their bodies. Aegis lay near Twilight, horn cracked and body broken. And the dissolved earth where her sister Luna and Silver, just vanished. Deity walks up to Celestia, battered and bloody.

"I wish I could have stopped my father on my own… but I was just too weak…"

"It's ok child… It's ok…"


	7. Crossed Paths

I do apologize guys, but I've had a lot of headaches and other things going on, this isn't the last chapter, but its getting awfully big and I figured I could split it up judging how there is plenty left to go on. I wanted this chapter to be some relief after all the conflict, so it's a rather comedic one, hope you guys like it and will be patient for the last chapter. Thank you

Crossed Paths

CANTERLOT INFIRMARY

NEXT DAY

Applejack slowly comes to. She cringes as she feels a massive pain spike in her chest. Looking around the white room, she notices a crowd of nurses and doctors standing at the bed next to her. She listens in on what they are saying.

"She suffered a serious concussion during that collision. Her vitals are stable, but I want to keep her for observation, never know what will happen when someone has a concussion."

"What about the other one sir?"

"Apparently she absorbed a good amount of the force from the blow. She has a few broken ribs and slight hemorrhaging. She should be fine, but will need to stay here for treatment."

"Okay sir, we should head over to the ICU and check in with Aegis, he was in the worse condition."

The doctor leaves the room, followed by the group of nurses. Applejack removes her bed sheets and gasps at the sight of her body. Bloody bandages cover her entire chest. She looks over at Rainbow, whose head is bandaged, blood beginning to seep through the bandage.

"Hey Rainbow…"

An immense pain travels through her body as she speaks. She cringes.

"Hehe, hey Apples…"

"So, did ya'll think this is how it'd end up?"

Rainbow meets Applejack's gaze with tear-filled eyes. She smiles.

"It turned out better…"

"What in the hay…"

"You're still alive Applejack…"

Applejack blushes and quickly wipes the tear forming in her eye.

"How do y'all think Aegis is doin?"

"He's a tough guy, he will pull through."

"That's not what ah'm saying, he fought his father, and then watched his parents just… disappear Rainbow. No matter how tough ya are, that's got to cut deep into ya."

"When we recover, we will gather everyone and go visit him, should cheer him up."

Applejack reaches her foreleg out towards Rainbow as she smiles. Rainbow Dash returns her smile with a smirk and links her foreleg with her lovers.

"Hey Apples, ever think about what it'd be like doing it in a hospital?

Applejack's cheeks turn a deeper red then the apples she bucks.

"Oh shut it Rainbow."

CANTERLOT INFIRMARY

ICU UNIT

Princess Celestia, Twilight and the doctor stand near the unconscious Aegis.

"Will he be ok doctor?"

"Can't say at the moment Twilight. That blow to his head, it cracked his horn and his skull. Such force… In addition, he has many internal injuries. There is a chance, but it seems grim…"

"I see, Thank you doctor, you're dismissed."

Twilight looks at Princess Celestia, wiping her tears away.

"Why is all this happening to him? Why do the most honorable have to suffer? They sacrifice anything and everything for their cause, yet they are the ones who suffer…"

Twilight breaks down where she stands. Celestia walks up and wraps her foreleg around her student.

"I can't answer that for you Twilight. That is a mystery even to me. But we must believe in him, he will come to, he is strong."

"And what about Luna?"

The mention of the lost princess brings tears to Celestia's widened eyes. They both look over at Aegis and then exit the ICU. Aegis lies there, motionless and silent.

"_Mom… Dad… They are both gone, while I remain, broken physically and spiritually. Sacrifice… A word everyone said my father lived by… A word that makes you a hero, but at what cost? Eight guards sacrificed their life to stop him, but only made him stronger. Rainbow and Applejack… Just… too… weak…"_

Twilight and Celestia make their way to Rainbow and Applejacks room until they see nurses run down the hallway calling for assistance.

"He's flat-lining! ICU!"

"That's Aegis room Celestia!"

"I know Twilight"

Twilight chases after the nurses followed by Celestia. As they try to enter the room, they are blocked by oncoming nurses and doctors. All they can hear is the heart monitor machine and its long-drawn beep. Continuous CPR and shocks are used on Aegis, but answered with no response. The nurses and doctors calm down and lower their heads. Twilight dashes over toward Aegis.

"His body is responding, but he isn't coming to, it's like… he has just given up.

"Aegis! Do not do this to yourself! You saved everyone; your sacrifice did not go unnoticed. Remember your cutie mark! Aegis!"

"_Cutie mark…?"_

The heart rate monitor begins to give off a slight beep, slowly increasing over time. Aegis begins to speak, but faintly.

"Cutie… mark?"

"Yes Aegis, the infinity symbol…"

"It always… keeps going?"

"Everything you do, affects how your next path will go, eventually your paths cross, but they continue to move forward Aegis."

Aegis just smiles, but falls back into unconsciousness. The heart monitor machine gives a consistent beep. Twilight makes her way through the doctors and nurses towards Celestia who is standing at the doorway. The doctor begins his evaluation on Aegis.

"Everything seems stable, I want a few unicorn nurses to come in and begin healing therapy when he awakens. Until then, I want someone stationed here incase he goes into shock."

Twilight stops and runs back over to the doctor.

"I'll do it sir."

"You sure Miss? It might be awhile until he comes to."

"No it's fine, the least I could do for him."

THREE HOURS LATER

"_My father and mother lived completely different lives… but multiple times their paths crossed… It started with both of them and it didn't end when he died… No… It ended when their path crossed one last time."_

Celestia walks into the ICU accompanied by two heavily armored guards. Twilight gives Celestia a confused look and begins to speak.

"Oh, Princess Celestia, come to check in on Aegis?"

"Yes Twilight, but also to talk to you. I understand your feelings toward what Aegis has been through, but you must understand all of it has transpired due to his choices. Sacrifice is a noble deed, but foolish in some cases, understand that Aegis disobeyed me and cost his fellow guards their lives."

"You can't be serious Princess… Look at him!"

"I know Twilight, but understand and think about the events that have taken place due to his reckless decisions."

"It's not right…"

Twilight lowers her head as she becomes emotional over what she is hearing. Celestia keeps her composure and signals for the guards to stand at the door.

"I must take my leave Twilight, but these guards will be stationed here and when Aegis recovers, he will be incarcerated."

"What will happen to him…?"

"He will be striped of his title in the Royal Guard and be placed under heavy guard until he has completely recovered. What happens to him then will be decided when the time comes."

"After all he has been through, you believe he still needs to be punished Princess?"

"I apologize Twilight, but there are **NO **exceptions. Now I must take my leave. Guards, keep an eye on Twilight as well as Aegis."

"Aye Ma'am!"

"_I need to get out of here…"_

A commotion at the ICU entrance snaps him out of his trance.

"Sorry ma'am no visitors!"

"Let me through!"

Twilight looks over and sees the hooded pony trying to come through.

"Let her through, she helped us take down Sanguinis!"

The guards break apart and allow Deity through.

"Thank you… I just wanted to come see him before I departed."

"You're leaving? Where to?"

"I don't know really, but I am not welcome here after what my father has done…"

Deity walks over to Aegis, and begins to weep as she lays her head on his chest. Twilight resumes her studies and the guards move back to their position.

"_Deity… perhaps she can help me escape, it'll be a challenge judging how I have so many injuries."_

He begins to speak in a hushed whisper to Deity.

"Listen and do not speak back. I need your assistance Deity."

Aegis can feel tears running down his chest. Deity gives his chest a slight nudge to tell him she's listening.

"I need a few days, but I need to escape and to be honest, you are the only mage I trust right now."

Deity's eyes dart towards and look at Twilight. Aegis puffs his chest out to get her attention.

"What did I say Deity. Now listen, Celestia plans to arrest me the moment I recover and that's not something I am too fond of happening. So, return in three days if you decide to help me and I'll brief you in on what we can do. Will you help me?"

She looks over at the guards and Twilight to see where their attention is place. Quickly she turns back to Aegis and gives him a silent nod of approval. She kisses him lightly on the cheek and makes her way out the room.

"_Time to get to work…_ Hey Twilight…"

Twilight darts her attention to Aegis and her face brightens up. She rushes over to the bedside. She hits the assistance button to alert the nurses that Aegis has awoken.

"It's good to see you finally came to Aegis, we have been worried sick."

"Aye, how are Rainbow Dash and Applejack? Last, I saw they weren't in good condition. And did we defeat Sanguinis?"

"They are recovering, although they had some injuries, it wasn't nearly as bad as what you sustained. And we aren't sure about Sanguinis, when the guards went to arrest him; all they found was a pool of blood settling in the crater."

"Hmm, not exactly good news, but atleast he is gone, hopefully. And yea, just a splitting headache, but I'm guessing that's from that powerful head butt huh?"

"It cracked your horn and skull Aegis. You are very lucky. Do you think you can still do magic?"

"_Magic… Hmm, that blinding spell could work, I'll use that and Deity can get us out. _Hmm, I don't know Twilight; I'll try in a few days, going to rest up for now."

AFTERNOON

2 DAYS UNTIL ESCAPE

Applejack and Rainbow Dash come to the ICU. The guards block their path and don't allow them to enter. Aegis, to deep in thought doesn't notice the confrontation.

"Let us in ya hear."

"No visitors ma'am"

"You guards are all the same, stuck up."

Twilight wakes up due to the argument and rushes over as she notices Applejack and Rainbow are becoming impatient.

"It's ok, they helped in taking down Sanguinis, please allow them through."

The guards do one last take of Applejack and Rainbow and remove themselves from the entrance. Twilight, accompanied by Rainbow Dash and Applejack make their way to Aegis with smiles on face.

"_I can't believe my future depends on Deity… Maybe I should think of a back-up incase…"_

His concentration is broken as he is shaken by Applejack.

"Up and at'em sleepy head"

"I'm awake haha. How's the healing going."

"It'd be going a lot better if someone would behave"

Applejack shoots a glare at Rainbow Dash. She is answered with a sly smile.

"Behave?"

"Yea Apples, why don't you tell him?"

Applejack blushes and immediately changes the subject.

"So, how are you holdin up partner? Can't be easy with what you've gone through."

"I don't know Applejack, kind of just… numb I guess. I'll be fine soon."

"I saw that Deity chick come by yesterday… She come to visit you?"

"Aye, just wanted to say her goodbyes."

A buzzer cuts the conversation short and two unicorn nurses walk in.

"Mr. Aegis, it's time for your treatment."

"Alright you two, time for my healing therapy, can you stop by later today?"

"Sure can partner, we will come by in a few hours. Gotta talk to y'all about something."

"Yea, ceya later Aegis"

Applejack and Rainbow leave the room, followed by Twilight. The three go into the lobby and begin to talk.

"Something ain't right about Aegis, he seems different."

"I think I know why Applejack…"

"Oh? Well spill it Twilight"

"Will y'all calm down Rainbow!"

Rainbow gives a great sigh as she plants her flank in one of the seats in the lobby. Applejack gives her a kiss and nods to Twilight to continue.

"Well, Princess Celestia came by the other day and she said Aegis is going to be punished for what he did, regardless of what he has been through already."

"What in the hay is she thinkin?"

"I agree Applejack, but what Princess Celestia says goes."

"That's just stupid…"

"Hmm, Ah know Aegis, and he doesn't seem like the fella to give in so easily."

Deity walks through the infirmary entrance and goes to the front desk. The three notice her as confused gazes appear on their faces.

"Thought ya said she left Twi."

"We should go talk to her, see why she is here again. Deity!"

Deity darts her gaze over to the group of mares and slowly walks over. Rainbow gets an impatient look at the sight of the oncoming hooded unicorn.

"Why do you always wear that hood? Look weird."

Applejack gives a slight buck to Rainbow's rear end and gives her a glare.

"What?"

Deity just giggles in response.

"It's quite alright Rainbow, and I wear it because during my training, a lot of things went wrong… I mean, the dark arts are unstable. Runes and glyphs can be dangerous to those who don't know how to control them."

She lifts the part of her robe covering her front hoof, which is a dark stone with blue runes etched into it. Twilight looks with curiosity while Applejack and Rainbow look with disbelief.

"Not all of me looks like that… but it's kind of a mixture of magic…"

"Oh… I'm sorry Deity, I uh… didn't mean to."

"It's ok Rainbow, but anyway, how is Aegis doing?"

Twilight returns her gaze and attention to Deity with a concerned expression.

"He is undergoing is healing at the moment, but I thought you left yesterday. Why the change of heart if I may ask?"

"Aegis asked me to stop by and visit and I wanted to honor his request."

Before Twilight can continue the conversation, a nurse walks over and begins to speak.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, your therapy is about to begin, please return to your respective rooms and Miss Twilight and Deity, Aegis' healing is done, you're welcome to return to the ICU."

"Thank you."

Applejack and Rainbow make slowly make their way through Twilight and Deity, arguing on the way their.

"This time behave y'all hear Rainbow, don't embarrass me like ya did last time."

"We will see what happens Apples."

Deity and Twilight laugh as the couple continue their argument even when they enter their room. They return to Aegis in the ICU. Aegis is shocked when he sees Deity enter the room behind Twilight.

"Hey you two, good to see ya."

"Oh.. Hi Aegis, glad to see you to."

"How was your healing Aegis?"

"Pretty normal, just lay here while they do their magic, but Twilight, think you can give Deity and I some time to talk?"

"Oh, umm sure Aegis, just call when you're done."

Twilight exits the room and Aegis expression changes as Deity gets close to Aegis.

"Hehe, never thought I'd be happy to see someone who froze me. I'm glad you came back Deity."

"Oh, yea… I was worried about you… is all."

"If you say so Deity, anyway, did you decide if you will help me?"

"I think my return two days earlier then what you wanted should answer that question Aegis."

"Thank you Deity"

Aegis, despite the pain, gives Deity a hug. At first, she is hesitant, but she gives in and tightly holds Aegis. Aegis can feel tears run down his shoulder. He pulls her away when the pain increases.

"I really hope I'll be ready when the time comes Deity, still feel broken."

"If you're not, I could always give you a boost the day of, Aegis."

"Hmm, that'll be the backup if I'm not up and about by then."

"So… that's why she came back. Aegis is planning to escape with Deity's assistance. Gotta tell Applejack and Rainbow."

Twilight stands at the entrance, eavesdropping on their conversation. She soon rushes to Applejack and Rainbow's room. The couple had just finished their treatment. Applejack has an embarrassed look on her face with blushed cheeks and Rainbow has a satisfied smile on hers.

"What did ah tell you Rainbow and y'all go ahead and embarrass me again."

"You liked it Apples and you know it haha. Oh hey Twilight, what's up?"

"I overheard Aegis and Deity's conversation, he is planning to escape soon."

Rainbow and Applejack look at one another then focus back on Twilight.

"Ah knew he was up to something and I don't blame him for tryin to Twi."

"Yea, but I'm guessing you want to send a letter to Missy Princess huh Twilight?"

"I don't know Rainbow… I mean, Aegis doesn't deserve to be arrested, but I am Celestia's faithful student…"

"Well Twi, Rainbow and Ah don't plan to stop him, heck, might even help him, but y'all hold the key to his plan. What y'all gonna do, open the door, or throw away the key Twi?"

"I don't know Applejack…"


	8. Dark Realizations

Hey everyone, well, after a lot of thought and consideration of reviews, I'm changing how and when it will end. I probably won't be shipped out until October so I have plenty of time to think about how I want this to keep going. Thank you for those who reviewed and helped me think of new ideas! This chapter will start shadowing over Twilight's thoughts, so _italic _things are her thoughts, not Aegis'.

Unsettling Realization

TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

FOLLOWING DAY

MORNING

"_Ugh, I think Princess Celestia is right… Silver and Aegis, their comparisons have almost no similarities… Perhaps Aegis is to reckless for his own good."_

"Hey Twilight, what's up with you?"

"Oh, hey Spike and it's Aegis."

"Have you decided whether you're gonna help him or tell Celestia?"

"No, I haven't Spike, but I feel the Princess was right in this situation… He doesn't seem at all phased by what he has caused."

"Yea well, maybe you should go back and talk to Rainbow and Applejack, they were involved with him."

"I don't know Spike. Applejack seemed deadest on helping him, but perhaps I can talk to her about it more in-depth.

Twilight arrives at the hospital and is greeted warmly. Upon entering, she sees Deity entering the ICU, she shrugs off her curiosity and makes her way to Rainbow and Applejack's room. The two are arguing when she enters.

"Now y'all do it one more time Rainbow, and ah'll knock ya into a crater twice the size ya made. Ya hear?"

"Yea Yea, hard not to when your **yelling!**"

Twilight timidly walks between the two and begins to speak,

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to talk to someone."

"No no, y'all quite alright sugarcube, just someone needs to learn to behave in a public area!"

"And **someone** needs to lighten up and have alittle fun!"

Twilight lets out a big sigh and taps them lightly on their bandaged wounds. They both yelp and snap their attention to Twilight.

"Good, now I have your attention ladies. Anyway, I feel I need to stop Aegis… for his own good."

"Now Twi, we already told ya our standing on the matter."

"I know, but have you actually thought about what he has done…"

"Yea, he stopped Sanguinis, what else is there to say?"

"Well Rainbow, as I recall, he spent the battle fighting his father, a battle he could have avoided if he followed Princess Celestia's orders. His "plan" resulted in you two injured, Sanguinis is MIA, eight guards are lifeless AND Princess Luna disappeared in attempt to save his life."

Applejack and Rainbow rub their heads and look around the room in embarrassment.

"Ah… uh, guess we didn't think about it like that Twi…"

"Yea, I guess so Sparkle."

"I am sorry to rant, but it seems that punishment is needed… He is nothing like his father and the constant urge to try and live up to him, is putting himself and others in critical danger."

"Well Twi, y'all do what y'all feel is right, we support ya fully.

"I am going to send the letter and I feel I should do it now. Deity is in the ICU now."

"For now Twi, why don't y'all just give a tidbit of info to the guards standin at his doorway, sure they could keep him there until ya send the letter."

"Good idea Applejack."

Twilight rushes over to the guards who notice her and spread apart. She stops a few inches from them and signals for them to come close.

"I overheard Aegis and Deity planning an escape, but I don't know how, I am going to alert Celestia, but I just want you to keep a close on Deity, don't confront them, just keep an eye on them. I will have Celestia here shortly.

"Aye ma'am"

Back at the infirmary entrance, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike come in to visit their injured friends. Twilight rushes over and greets them. Rarity is the first to speak.

"Oh hello dear, how is Rainbow and Applejack holding up?"

"Oh yes, we have been worried sick about them…"

"They are doing fine, if you want, just go in the first room on the right down that hallway, but Spike, come with me."

"Aww, but I wanna see Applejack and Rainbow."

"NOW Spike."

Twilight and Spike split from the group and go over to the lobby. Twilight fetches a quill and some paper from the front desk and asks for Spike to write the letter.

"Ok Spike, all I want you to write is for Princess Celestia to come to the infirmary as quickly as possible for Aegis is planning his escape with Deity."

"Alright and…. Done. Twilight, you sure you want me to send this?"

Twilight lowers her head as she makes last minute thoughts.

"Yes Spike, please send it."

CHANTERLOT INFIRMARY

ICU UNIT

Deity sits bedside near Aegis, looking at him with a worried expression. Aegis is focused on his hooves, lost in his state of mind.

"_What Celestia said… is right… I'm not my father… I do nothing like my father would; maybe I should do what I want, instead of trying to live up to him… All I have done is hurt people… Doesn't that make me a…"_

"Aegis, are you ok?"

He snaps out of his trance and redirects his attention towards Deity. A frown emerges on his face.

"Huh, oh, can't really say Deity. Just feels like I'm the opposite of my father. I risked the lives of my friends. I killed my fellow guards. And all I can think about now, is to evade capture… To me, it sounds like I wasn't meant to be honor bound…"

"I cannot argue your point Aegis… but I am sorry to say, but the deeds you have done are not the deeds of a heroic stallion… Sound closely similar to what my father has done…"

Aegis stares at Deity with a serious expression. His mind comprehends the words she had just spoken and then comes to a realization.

"I don't even care my parents are gone Deity…"

CANTERLOT INFIRMARY

LOBBY

Princess Celestia bolts through the double doors, accompanied by six earth pony guards. She signals for them to the ICU and runs over to Twilight.

"Twilight, are you sure you heard correctly?

"Yes Princess, I overheard Deity and Aegis talking about an escape, I know what I heard. The two stationed guards have been watching them, ask them about their report."

Celestia, followed by Twilight, run towards the ICU. The eight guards are now lined up outside of the room, ready to move in on command.

"I want you all to wait until we separate the two, then I want you to rush in and arrest Deity. We don't want them to know we are on to their plan so give us some time. Twilight, come with me."

Princess Celestia and Twilight casually walk in and greet Aegis and Deity. Aegis' expression is one of suspicion.

"Wasn't expecting a visit from you ma'am, everything ok?"

"Yes, of course Aegis. I just wanted to visit and see how you are doing."

Aegis hears ruffling outside and shoots Deity a glance and a slight nod. Twilight notices and runs in front of Deity, blocking her vision. Twilight gives her a fierce gaze.

"So Deity, you have stuck around quite a bit for just visiting. Everything ok between you and Aegis?"

Celestia begins to speak to Aegis, who is now sweating as his heart races.

"Yes Aegis, what is it you and Deity have been talking about. We are all curious."

"_Shit, Twilight must have overhead and told Celestia, looks like this is happening now. _

Deity, NOW!"

"GUARDS!"

Guards flood the room, barreling towards Deity and Aegis. Aegis' horn emits a white orb as he struggles to regain focus and calm down. Deity's eyes morph into an icy blue. Twilight notices the change and channels a spell last minute. Celestia, with little effort, casts a spell to interrupt Aegis' spellcasting.

"You're a fool Aegis; you should be ashamed of what all you have caused."

"Enough!"

Blue light radiates across the entire room, freezing everypony where they stand. Guards stand frozen in their running position, Celestia frozen mid speech. Aegis, lay frozen in his bed. Deity walks over, eyes change to a fire red and Aegis quickly melts and comes to.

"We need to go now Aegis, they won't stay like that for long…"

"I was never meant to be a guard… or to save people…"

"Aegis, we have to go!"

"Oh o you don't!"

A fireball shoots straight between Aegis, Deity, and bursts, flames flying in all directions. Deity is knocked back, flames eating at her cloak. Aegis' right side of his face is seared as the flames subside. Deity puts out her robe and focuses her anger towards Twilight.

"You're so curious about runes, here's one of my favorites!"

Deity stomps the ground with her runic hoof, electricity passes through the ground towards Twilight. Reaching Twilight, a blue ring appears on the ground she stands on, electricity flows through Twilight, rendering her unable to cast spells and rooted to the floor. She struggles to speak.

"You're a coward Aegis. You're nothing but a danger to the people of Equestria. We believed in you… And you betrayed us… betrayed your father and mother… You'll never be the stallion your father was…"

Aegis gets out of the bed, anger apparent on his face and walks over to Twilight.

"You're right Twilight, but I've learned something. Sacrifice means nothing to me; I did all I could to live up to that fool… And mother was weak to begin with… Sacrifice is weakness and it's time I changed how I do things Twilight."

Applejack and Rainbow, along with the others rush to the ICU and gasp at what they see. Applejack and Rainbow rush in beside Twilight.

"What in the hay are y'all doing Aegis!"

"Yea, what's your deal!"

"Nothing that concerns you two, now leave before you force my hoof."

"Ah reckon those are fighting words Aegis, now stop what y'all are doin before ya get hurt."

"We took Sanguinis down, can easily take you down punk."

Aegis smirks as he feels magic flow through his body. He begins to laugh, confusing Applejack and Rainbow. Deity walks behind him, recovering from her last attack.

"Make our day you two, please…"

"Guys, don't, you're injured and he won't hesitate to hurt you two."

"Listen to Twilight and get out of my way."

"Really starting to piss me off Aegis. Apples, let's take him down."

"Couldn't agree with ya more sugarcube."

Rainbow launches and flies toward Deity and Applejack sprints at full speed towards Aegis, preparing herself for a forceful headbutt. Aegis maintains is smirk and signals to Deity.

"Seems you forced my hoof ladies"

Aegis effortlessly with one hoof, swipes his arm and creates a magic force so strong it sends Applejack into nearby medical equipment, she lay in the mangled machinery. Rainbow continues her charge towards Deity. Deity's eye morph into purple and instantly, Rainbow is forced into the ground with such force, the tile cracks in all directions. The two lovers lie on the floor, groaning and motionless.

"I really wish I didn't have to do that to you, but I don't find being arrested and under guard my whole life very appealing. Deity, get us out of here."

Deity walks over and grabs Aegis, they turn bright white and then vanish. Twilight's rune prison breaks and she rushes over to Applejack. The others run in the room and check in on Rainbow. On the way over, Twilight casts a dispel, clearing the ice from the guards and Celestia. Celestia walks over to Twilight and Applejack with a sad expression.

"Twilight, he's turned…"

"I know Princess, he can't get away with what he has caused…"

"But, why, why would he go up and betray us like that Twi?"

"Not being able to live up to his father for so long, it must have slowly caused him to snap Applejack… Now c'mon, we have to get you back in your bed. You and Rainbow both still need to recover, even longer now."

"Rainbow dear, are you ok? Rainbow?"

"Ugh, wait until we heal, that bastard will get what's coming to him."


	9. Switching Sides

Hope everyone is enjoying the twist. More to come will let you know what the deal is with the navy and when I leave when I can. Thank you.

Turning Tides

Applejack and Rainbow Dash lie motionless in their hospital beds, trying to comprehend the events that took place moments ago. Applejack turns to Rainbow in attempt to break the silence.

"Hey Rainbow…"

"…"

"Look, we gotta accept what happened sugarcube…"

Rainbow tosses and turns, facing her back towards Applejack. Rainbow's body begins to shake and Applejack can hear faint whimpering. She tries to get up to comfort her lover, but pain spikes through her body. She sighs.

"Rainbow, you can't take this so personally…"

"That bastard betrayed us… does he not know loyalty?"

"C'mon sugarcube, get your mind off it… Not everyone is a good apple, some of 'em turn rotten."

"We got close to him, we all did. And he just abandons us so easily. How can you hurt your friends…"

"Somethin's not right in his mind Rainbow, we will get the old Aegis back, I promise ya."

"Thanks Applejack… But I think it is too late to get him back, think we have to focus on stopping him and Deity."

"We will worry about it when we can walk again ya hear? Can't do anything now sugarcube, so relax and let the healing do its work."

"Guess you're right… but know, I will be the one that rubs his face in the dirt…"

"Hehe, good ole Rainbow…"

"Yeah, just wonder what he is planning on doing now that he's escaped."

"Couldn't tell ya sugarcube, but I know it ain't nothing good."

SILVER'S MEMORIAL

Deity and Aegis flash in front of Silver's memorial. Moments go by as the two stand there.

Deity walks up, touches Aegis on the shoulder and gives him a nod. She speaks.

"Know that if you do this, everything about your bloodline will be meaningless Aegis"

"I was never meant to be my father and I curse him for the expectations he left me."

"Just… let me know when you're finished"

She kisses Aegis on the cheek and walks away. Aegis glares at the statue and focusing his anger towards it. His horn glows an earth brown and his hooves turn to stone and crack. He lifts his front hooves up and shouts.

"**Sacrifice is weakness!"**

Aegis slams his hooves onto the ground. The statue begins to shake violently and the earth around it cracks. He turns away as the earth rips apart. The ground breaks apart and pushes against the status, causing it to tumble over, breaking apart when it hits the ground. The plaque honoring Silver falls between the cracks of the shattered earth.

"Deity… Time to go…"

Deity and Aegis vanish in a prism of white light.

CHANTERLOT THRONE ROOM

Celestia and Twilight sit in the throne room, surrounded by guards, conversing about the following events that have taken place.

"Princess, how can someone of royalty turn like this… Hurt your friends, disobey order and endanger others?"

"Not everyone is strong enough to live up to the expectations Twilight. Aegis did not ask to be royalty, nor do I believe he was ready to undertake the duty. You have to imagine Twilight, the things you do affect everyone, so you are forced to make the right decision every time… Something not everyone is capable of doing."

"But turning against the few that believe and love you?"

"Like I said Twilight, not everyone is capable of making the right choices. Aegis is going down a dark path, one I fear can lead him to more troubles for himself and Equestria, he must be found and prosecuted."

Twilight lowers her head and Celestia notices droplets falling to the floor.

"Twilight, are you alright."

"Just… are we to blame Princess?"

"What do you mean Twilight?"

"Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and myself, are we to blame for what has happened to Aegis. "

"No Twilight, you and your friends were not the ones at fault."

"I hope your right Princess…"

"Now, we must find Aegis as soon as possible."

"How would we even know where to start Princess?"

Guards rush over to Twilight and Celestia, breathing heavy and panting.

"Ma'am, Silver's statue has been destroyed, we urge you to come immediately."

"What?"

Princess Celestia, accompanied by Twilight and guards, dashes to the destroyed memorial site. They arrive and stop frozen in their tracks when they see the mangled site. Earth was raised and sunken, the statue had been broken to pieces and toppled. Twilight looks over at Celestia, looking for her response. Celestia just walks forward, silent.

"He is completely lost…"

"Princess… What does this mean?"

Celestia turns to her guards and signals them. They run back into the palace. She turns to Twilight with a disappointed expression.

"It means my faithful student… That Equestria has a new enemy to apprehend."

CANTERLOT ROYAL PALACE

LUNA'S ROOM

Deity and Aegis reappear in Luna's room, small objects thrown away as their portal subsides.

Aegis walks around the room, disgusted expression on his face.

"Why did you wish to come here Aegis?"

"My mom was all I had… and I kept disappointing her… That's why she left, she never cared what I turned out to be…"

"Aegis, that can't be true."

Aegis continues to pace around the room as he speaks to Deity. He looks at Deity with a dead expression and begins to speak.

"When I watched my parents disappear Deity… it did something to me, it broke me… I wasn't dazzled or amazed by her sacrifice… I was angry, angry that she left me to deal with my troubles alone…."

Aegis' horn sprouts flames around it; Deity is able to feel the heat radiating off.

"Maybe you should calm down Aegis… You are not alone anymore."

Deity walks towards Aegis and removes her hood to reveal a normal face. Her eyes glowed yellow, her face is white and on her left cheek, are the same blue runic symbols on her hoof. She walks up and kisses Aegis. Her white cheeks fade red as she blushes.

"Thank you Deity…"

"I'll always be here for you Aegis… always"

Aegis continues to search around the room, intent on finding something. His search is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"So, you never really left, you're just squirming around Canterlot. Ha, not very smart are ya boy?"

"So nice hearing your voice again General Magus, what brings you here?"

Aegis responds to his former general without making eye contact. General Magus stands at the door with a wide grin and eyes focusing between Deity and Aegis.

"Oh, your little girlfriend isn't very subtle with her magic, could sense her a mile away. Now, I ask, what are ya doing here boy?"

"Searching for something, is that a problem?"

"Aye, the problem is that you're still here and not in shackles, something I plan on doing here in a sec boy."

"Can you drop the boy remarks general? Might be embarrassing for you in abit if you keep it up."

Magus walks up to Aegis, regardless of the threatening stance Deity has taken to his approach. He gets right beside Aegis and begins to taunt him.

"Oh? For a magic-wielder, your not very bright boy. I taught you everything you know and you're threatening me?"

Deity's hoof brightens as she pulses electricity through the floor. Her binding rune begins to glow and leaves her hoof, traveling towards Magus.

"I think your girlfriends pretty cute with what she's tryin boy."

"Won't think its cute when it gets close to ya…"

"Good luck boy, lets see how she likes her own rune."

Magus stomps his hoof into the ground, releasing a shockwave of energy, stopping the rune in its place. With little effort and eyes focused on Deity, his horn glows and the rune is sent back to Deity, snaring and imprisoning her.

"Now, what is it going to be boy? Gonna come quiet? Or make today a fun day for me? You pick."

"How about I make this the day you retire!"

He turns and in an instant, flames roar from his horn, aimed straight towards Magus. His coat is slightly seared but he jumps out of range of the flames. He begins to speak.

"Funny, I gave you your first chance to make something of yourself boy and you wasted it. Now it's time to clean the mess I made."

"Just let me get what I am searching for and we will gladly leave Magus…"

"Oh no boy, this is my chance to clear my slate and I will not waste it like you."

"Then I wish you luck."

"Ha! Wish me luck? Boy, you are dumber then I thought. I am in control of what happens!"

Magus' horn glows purple and hovering above him is a small opening from which a sword begins to morph.

"A shame you never learned these spells, but you were to busy disappointing everyone!"

The sword solidifies. A long blade encrypted with runes and electricity flowing through it. Magus controls the sword fluidly with little effort. He charges at Aegis, swiftly slashing with one strike after another. Aegis struggles to dodge each attack.

"You could have been like your father, regardless of your race! However, you were too impatient and foolish! You disgrace what your family holds Aegis!"

"Stop Magus…"

"Stop? On, I just begun Aegis. You had so much potential under my studies!"

Magus swiftly stabs the sword at Aegis chest. His eyes widen as he watches the blade draw near his chest, his horn quickly glows black. The blade is tossed into the wall behind Magus. He retrieves his sword and returns to Aegis with the same smirk he's had.

"Hmm, seems you finally turned on us boy, but it's to late, gonna carve you up boy!"

Aegis is crippled as he feels a dark essence flow through his body. He collapses as the pain grows in him. Magus walks to Aegis, standing over him, raises his sword, and swiftly draws it down on Aegis torso. The blade is stopped mere inches from Aegis. Magus' smirk has been wiped from his face as he struggles to end the fight, but unable to strike Aegis.

"What in the…"

Before he could finish, the sword is consumed in a black shadow as Magus loses control over it. The sword morphs into a black ball and floats in front of Magus. He studies it.

"Cute trick Aegis, but playin fetch isn't what I came to do…"

"No… You came to die!"

The black ball bursts, releasing great force in all directions and sending Magus flying through the wall behind him. Aegis stands up; wobbly and unbalanced he goes to Deity and breaks the rune. Aegis looks over at his former master, who lays in a pile of rubble, motionless. His horn glows a bright red and looks over at Deity.

"It's time to go Deity…"

The two vanish in the white prism of light as Luna's room is engulfed in flames.


	10. Consuming Darkness

During Aegis internal speaking, My plans are for him are for him to start going crazy, so it may be hard to read and make sense of, but I wanted that to be clear, so there will be quite abit of text this chapter. And this chapter, I wanted everyone's point of view clear and present for the upcoming chapters, I hope you can capture my message. Short chapter I know, but I really cannot mix this all text chapter with the next chapter, does not feel right to me. I apologize for the length, but this is just meant to update everyone's attitude.

Consuming Darkness

UNKNOWN

"Miss Luna… What we have done to Aegis…"

"I couldn't be without you any longer Silver… I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't…"

"We must act to purify out confused son Luna, before it is too late"

"But what can we do…"

"I don't know my love, but we must figure out something, we can't stay here while our actions cause our son to turn."

"What if he is to far gone Silver… What good would we do…"

"It is my fault Aegis' heart fades black, I will be the one to free him may it be by love… or force."

"We must think this through my love… We returning to Equestria could bring deathly consequences, we must bear that in mind…"

"I know Luna… I know, but something must be done…"

"I love you Silver"

"Aye. Love you too Luna, Soon it will be over…"

CANTERLOT ROYAL THRONE ROOM

AFTERNOON

Celestia sits alone on her thrown, head lowered. Water droplets form in the corner of her eyes as she recalls the events that have happened.

"Oh Luna, why must everything be happening like this… You left us thinking you weren't loved… I want you to come home little sister…"

Guards rush over to the grieving princess.

"Princess! Fire has spread in Miss Luna's room, come immediately!"

"What?"

Celestia's horn glows as Celestia and the two guards vanish. They reappear in the hallway in front of the scorched room. Two medics accompany the fallen Pegasus general, who is barely conscious.

"We have a crew on the way to put out the fire Princess, just hold tight."

"…"

Speechless and tears falling from her face, Princess Celestia walks in front of the searing room. Her horn glows and the flames are extinguished. Still speechless and crying, she enters the room, looking at the scorched remains of her lost sister's room.

"Princess… I apologize"

Princess Celestia turns her attention to the injured Pegasus general. Her expression is of anger and tears. She walks up to Magus.

"Who! Who did this Magus!"

"Aye, you really need *cough* me to tell ya ma'am…"

"You… You mean Aegis did this!"

"Aye… that boy isn't right in the head anymore, he's playin with the dark arts ma'am. He himself might not even know so, but he will be consumed by it…"

Magus falls into unconsciousness. The two guards clear the rubble off Magus and carry him to the infirmary. Celestia stands alone in her sister's charred room.

"I hope you are ready to face the consequences for what you have done… Equestria is after you Aegis... This will end soon"

SCARRED BATTLEGROUND

EVERFREE FOREST

Aegis sits in the center of the scarred earth, darkness and shadows swarm around him as he sits. His head is lowered and his body trembles as he breathes heavily. Deity just sits and stares at Aegis worried.

"_What is… What is happening to me? This feeling… So much power. Hehe, I'll never fail… never again, nope. My power… Don't need anyone else, no, need Deity, but maybe I don't. HAHA. The destruction I caused, so beautiful was it not… Haha. Should return and finish off that weak fool Magus, haha yes, I will do that…"_

Deity slowly walks up to Aegis. She lightly taps him on the shoulder and instantly Aegis face snaps towards her. He just stares at her, eyes blank and no expression. She begins to speak.

"Aegis… I'm worried about you… I know what you're going through, but you must be sure it's what you want."

"What I want? What I want was for my parents to not leave me. What I want was to live up to my father. No… What I **want**… I am already in the process of acquiring… And no one will stop me from becoming powerful. Then I will never fail… Haha."

"Ok Aegis… I'll always be by your side, no matter what you do, please remember that."

"Aye, That'll keep you safe my dear. Haha, soon it will all be over."

CANTERLOT INFIRMARY

MIDNIGHT

"Rainbow?"

"Yea, what's up Apples?"

"Just wasn't sure if y'all were asleep."

"Yea, can't really sleep."

"Aegis still?"

"Yea… Just, loyalty is my thing ya know. Hard to believe someone we were so close to, turned like that… I just can't figure out why he would do what we did."

"Me neither sugarcube… Me neither."

"So what happens now Apples? Like, after we heal."

"I reckon we go after him Rainbow, he's a threat and we protect Equestria."

Moments of silence go by as the two just lay there.

"Do y'all think we can do it when the time comes…"

"Take him down you mean?"

"Yea, y'all think we would have the nerve to do it."

"I know I will, no one is gonna push me around and get away with it…"

"Together Rainbow?"

Applejack stretches her foreleg out to Rainbow as she turns her head. Rainbow connects her gaze and grabs a hold of her lovers hoof.

"Together Apples."

"Soon it will all be done with ya hear…"

TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

"Twilight, will you be alright?"

Twilight lies in her bed, staring out of the window at the dazzling moon. She turns to Dr. Whooves to respond.

"So many are lost Whooves…"

"Oh Twilight, you really must stop dwelling on this."

"We were all so happy and now he has no remorse for attacking us… Why? One of the royal alicorns is missing, while another is on a rampage through Equestria. Why did all of this have to happen?"

"Now you and I both know everything happens when it does. Only reason this affects us so much is that it was someone close to us… What happen to Princess Luna does affect us all, but Aegis was close to you and your friends."

"It is our responsibility as the elements of harmony to protect Equestria. Aegis now threatens us, which means we have to find him and defeat him Whooves… After all that we have been through with him and Silver."

"Perhaps the Aegis you all remember is still there, just lost Twilight. A little push from familiar faces might bring out the true Aegis once again."

"I sure hope you're right Whooves… I have a feeling this will be coming to an end soon"

SCARRED BATTLEGROUND

"_I blame… everyone for what is happening to me… I just wanted to make everyone proud, but constantly I was blamed for failure. Magus… he believed in me, but he has turned on me. Rainbow Dash and Applejack, They stayed beside me during the battle, yet they tried to stop me from escaping… I cannot trust anyone. Deity, how do I know she won't turn on me…"_

Aegis grabs his head and begins to rant.

"Stop, this isn't me!"

"_This is the power you wanted, give in!"_

"I don't… want to harm those that I love!"

"_Why trust them? They wanted you thrown in prison!"_

"No… they stood by me."

"_And what of your pathetic parents, they abandoned you!"_

"…They didn't mean to"

"_Quit being such a fool! Give in to the darkness!"_

"No! All the choices I have made up to this point may be wrong, but I will not make another!"

"_FOOL!"  
><em>

"Ahhh"

Aegis yells as he feels his blood sear inside his body. The shadows begin to swarm and rapidly begin to enter and exit his body. Deity notices Aegis in distress and runs over.

"Aegis? What's wrong?"

"Get back child, you were nothing but a disappoint to me Deity!"

Aegis left eye morphs red and begins to bleed. Deity feels her body cripple at the immense pressure afflicting her. She notices Aegis eye and gasps as she struggles to speak.

"I… knew it wasn't Aegis, let him go father…"

Aegis speaks, but his voice is distorted and sounds like two voices speaking at once.

"Now why would I do that? It's been enjoyable and I don't plan on leaving anything soon."

"_Get out of me!"_

"Shut it you weak fool, your lust for power is what drew me. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Just let us go!"

"You're lucky you're still alive after you betrayed me, but I have future uses for you and this weak excuse for an alicorn. Now, let me finish the ritual and then the real fun will begin. Soon Deity, this pathetic land called Equestria will be wiped and I, Sanguinis will be the true, ruler alicorn!"

"No! Stop it father! Let Aegis go!"

"Hehe, Aegis will soon be dead. And after he is dead and I completely control this body, everything you know will come to an end!"

"Aegis! You have to fight him!"

"_I… I can't… I'm to weak…"_

"Haha, Smart boy, know when to give up. It'll all be over soon and you will reunited with your mother and father soon enough."

"_Mom… Dad… I'll be with you soon…"_


	11. Start of the End

Well everyone, here it is, sorry about the delay. Many factors caused the delay, but its done and I hope you all enjoyed the ride.

Start of the End

UNKNOWN

"Silver"

"Aye, what is it Luna?"

"I think I know how we can help our troubled son."

"Aye, I have a few ideas myself."

"What are they? My love."

"Well, I could always return as Aegis' guardian once more, but Sanguinis would have control over me just as before…"

"Also, Sanguinis seems to have control over Aegis, we must purify him above all Silver."

"Aye, but how if we cannot contact Aegis. If we were to try and contact him through his mind, Sanguinis would easily stop it."

"True my love, but who is to say we tell Aegis?"

"What do you mean Luna?"

"There are six willing mares that will soon be on the search for Aegis once again. Although my sister wants him captured, I know they will be open to more… peaceful approaches."

"So Miss Luna, we must put our faith and power into the elements that wish to capture him?"

"It seems like the only choice we have Silver."

"Aye, we will contact them at once Luna. Let us hope that they wish to help Aegis and not hurt him."

"I'll try and contact my sister; maybe I can calm her and buy the others some time."

TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

MIDNIGHT

Twilight lies in bed, peacefully asleep and snoring the night away. She is awoken by a slight pain in her head. Her eyes widen at what she hears.

"_Twilight, old friend… I wish for your assistance."_

"Silver? Where are you? How are you…?"

"_None of that is important Twilight; I have been watching my son fall into the darkness. I wish for you and your friends to help him remember who he is. He doesn't wish to become dark, but he is possessed by a former foe Twilight."_

"Sanguinis…"

"_Aye, Aegis lives on, but he is slowly giving up Twilight, you must find him and free him from Sanguinis."_

"But how Silver?"

"_Aye, Luna and I can handle that part. When Aegis is vulnerable, use this spell, it will purify him at the cost of our undying souls."_

"What will become of Aegis and Sanguinis?"

"_Sanguinis will be banished to our realm and Aegis will be purified of his ailments. Now make haste, Sanguinis is almost complete with the ritual."_

"Ritual?"

"_Aye, Sanguinis is sacrificing Aegis' soul for the greatest powers of the dark arts, if he completes his ritual, all of Equestria will fall."_

"Alright Silver, I'll gather the others as quickly as possible."

"_Go to the Everfree Forest, your companions have already been told of the plan by Miss Luna, but you were the only one capable of using this spell old friend… Also, before the battle, use this spell, it will give you all enough energy and power to atleast weaken Sanguinis enough for you to use the purifying spell. Now go Twilight, time runs short."_

CANTERLOT INFIRMARY

"C'mon Rainbow, y'all heard Luna, we need to meet up with the others and get our Aegis back."

"Yea Yea, I know Apples, but we aren't exactly in the best shape for this."

"Reckon so sugarcube, but ah rather do this then wait for Celestia to take care of 'em."

"Alright, let's go; try to be quiet though so the nurses don't hear us leaving."

Applejack and Rainbow make their way to the exit. Rainbow suddenly stops as she hears a voice and her head begins to hurt.

"_Rainbow, keep moving and don't make it apparent I am speaking to you. As you know, Aegis is slowly being taken control of by Sanguinis and the dark arts. I do not know how this journey will end, for you six or Aegis, but I ask from you a deep favor to me old friend. If Sanguinis completes his ritual, I wish for you to grab ahold of Aegis as tight as you can, so that I may travel to him and banish him… Sanguinis will be banished… As will my son…"_

A tear runs down Rainbow's face, but she wipes it off and runs to the side of Applejack before being noticed.

"So Rainbow, we will finally be able to help the old Aegis huh?"

"Yea, I hope so Apples… I hope so"

EVERFREE FOREST PATH ENTRANCE

Rainbow Dash and Applejack slowly make their way towards the forest, when they notice the others are already there and talking. They notice Twilight's actions are a bit eccentric.

"What do you mean you three won't help us?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I do not see the point in wasting my time on some… some ruffian who goes against his closest friends."

"Rarity, you must surely…"

"My stand on the situation dear is final; now I must really be going. I have many meaningful things to do today that do not involve blood and fighting. Hmpf."

Twilight shakes her head in disappoint at the sight of Rarity walking away. She jolts her head toward Fluttery, who was trying hard to avert her gaze.

"Your excuse Fluttershy?"

"Oh.. um Twilight, I… I agree with um.. Rarity…"

"You what?"

The sudden outburst causes Fluttershy to cower and look away from Twilight. Twilight sighs and turns over at Pinkie, who was dancing.

"Pinkie, may I ask why you don't want to go?"

"Hmm, guess so! I don't like to fight. Like to dance! But not fight."

Twilight says while Fluttershy and Pinkie make their way back to Ponyville. Rainbow and Applejack finally arrive and are shocked to see Twilight close to tears and the others gone.

"What happened Twi? Where in the hay did the others go?"

"I', sorry girls, but it is just us three going to save Aegis…"

"Can't say ah'm surprised, Aegis was closest to us ah reckon."

"Well, no sense in crying about it, let's get going already!"

"Ah agree with Rainbow Twi; that ritual thing we were told about won't take forever, better get a'movin."

Twilight wipes the tears from her face as she nods her head.

"You're right girls, Aegis needs us."

EVERFREE FOREST

SCARRED BATTLEGROUND

Aegis continues the ritual, floating in the air while shadows morph around him. Deity walks up close to the ritual area. Aegis notices and begins to speak.

"Ahh, you still alive in there Aegis?"

"_Aye Sanguinis… what do you want…"_

"ahh, good, to early for you to go yet. Just wanted to let you in on alittle something about the one who accompanied you on this little adventure."

"_What… What are you talking about…"_

"I talk about how foolish you were to believe every little thing my daughter fed to you. Let me tell you alittle something else to, the body and spirit need each other to live, but the spirit lives far longer then the body and well, my last body was near its expiration date."

"_You mean…"_

"Don't interrupt me boy, it's rude, but to answer your question, yes, I needed to acquire a new body. And what better body then one of an idiotic alicorn!"

"_Just kill me Sanguinis… All I can do is think of all the mistakes I have done…"_

"The time will come soon Aegis, don't worry your petty little soul."

Deity lowers her head, walks to the edge of the battleground, and begins practicing with her runes. Water droplets fall on the runes she casts.

"I'm so sorry to do that to you Aegis… Please forgive me…"

EVERFREE FOREST

Rainbow and Applejack continue to follow Twilight until she spreads her fore leg to block them from continuing. Applejack tries to speak, but Twilight puts her hoof on Applejack's mouth.

"Quiet you two, I see Deity… I know her stand on this. She must be taken out fast and let's try to be silent about it."

"Well, how in the hay can we do that? Fighting isn't exactly quiet Twi."

"No, but if we can take her out with one hit, it should be all we need."

"Hey Applejack, maybe we can do the Rainbow Bullet again, powerful hit and it isn't too loud."

"Ah reckon that could work sugarcube, Twilight, think y'all can give me a boost before the hit."

"I suppose it's the only option we have."

CANTERLOT ROYAL PALACE

THRONE ROOM

Princess Celestia sits still on her throne, surrounded by her guards. She soon feels a small pain in her head.

"_Sister, I wish to talk to you."_

Celestia's eyes widen.

"Guards, allow me to be alone for awhile please."

"But Prin…"

"That was an order, now please."

The guards dismiss themselves outside the throne room.

"Luna… How… Where are you?"

"_I am alright big sister, just please listen to me. Twilight and the others have gone out in search of Aegis. I asked them to save him from Sanguinis. Please give them a chance before you send your guards."_

"But Luna… Aegis has threatened Equestria. He must be brought to justice."

"_You're wrong sister, Aegis doesn't wish to harm others, and he is being controlled."_

"Luna.. you must understand…"

"_NO! You must understand big sister… You never listened to me on anything. Aegis was lost in his decision because he watched his mother always be ignored by those she looked up to. You constantly belittled me in front of him, which led to him not believing in me. You're the reason in has gone dark and you won't even let me help him now! Why do you like hurting me Celestia!"_

Celestia is silent as tears hit the carpet underneath her.

"Luna… I never. I didn't know…"

"_No… you didn't… you never did. All I wish is for you to give Aegis the chance you never gave me big sister…"_

"I..I am sorry Luna… I never… I didn't want you gone sister"

"_I haven't gone far sister."_

"Can you ever forgive me Luna… for all I have done to you.."

"_I already have big sister and I will always love you."_

A smile emerges on Celestia's face as she wipes away her tears.

"I love you too Luna. I will give Twilight and her friends plenty of time before I amass the guards."

"_Thank you big sister."_

EVERFREE FOREST

SCARRED BATTLEGROUND

Rainbow Dash levitates above the ground holding up the standing Applejack.

"Alright Twilight, whenever your ready let me know."

"Applejack, it may sting a bit, but having your attack mixed with an ice attack will definitely take her out quick."

"Ah know the deal Twi. Now let's get on with it Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash begins to speed around in circles, building momentum until she flings Applejack straight towards Deity.

"Twi, now!"

Twilight's horn glows an icy blue and a large iceball is created in front of Applejack. She grabs a hold of it, ignoring the burning feel on her hooves. Deity looks up just before the hit. Her eyes turn purple.

"Oh no y'all don't!"

Applejack hurls the ice ball at Deity. It slams into her torso just before Applejack gives a powerful tackle into her. Applejack's momentum carries the two into a tree a few feet away. Deity is slammed into the tree with such force, the bark cracks on impact. Deity lies on the ground motionless. Rainbow and Twilight run towards Applejack.

"Is she…"

"No, just out cold. Haha"

"Very bad pun Apples."

"What? Ah reckon it was pretty funny sugarcube."

"Girls! We have other matters to attend to!"

Twilight, followed by Applejack and Rainbow run up to Aegis, who continues to float in the air, undisturbed.

"What do we do Twi?"

"Just hold still, Silver gave me this spell. It'll give us enough energy to atleast weaken him, I hope..."

"_I hope so as well… For Aegis and Silver's sake."_

"Rainbow, snap to it, y'all ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, lets do it!"

The three mares take stance but are thrown off guard when Aegis begins to speak.

"You ladies just do not give up huh? You are fools to think you can stop me. My little ritual is almost complete and then I will be ten times stronger then your petty princess. So be good children and kindly wait for your death."

"It ain't gonna be that easy ya hear Sanguinis!"

"Please, try what you must, but don't bother me is all I ask ladies. Oh, and remember Aegis will feel EVERYTHING you decide to do to me…"

"Give up Sanguinis, the odds are stacked against you!"

"Oh so true Twilight, how about I even the odds to make this little game abit more fair."

The shadows that were circling Aegis now launch in Applejacks direction. She stands frozen in fear at the oncoming shades.

"_Applejack, ignore what you see. He is attempting to pierce your mind with malefic visions. Just now that what you see that isn't Twilight, Rainbow or Sanguinis, ignore it."_

The shades go through Applejack and then vanish. Applejack shakes her head in attempts to calm down and focus. Sanguinis speaks.

"There we go, now I believe it's a fair game."

Applejack glares at Rainbow, taking an aggressive stance. Rainbow looks at Applejack with a confused expression.

"Uh, you ok Apples?"

"What in the hay did y'all do to me Sanguinis?"

Rainbow begins to walk over to Applejack, whose glare is getting fiercer the closer Rainbow gets.

"What are you talking about Apples, Sanguinis is over there."

"Don't come no closer, ah'm warnin ya."

Twilight's expression perks up as she realizes what Sanguinis has done to Applejack. She yells for Rainbow.

"Rainbow, don't get close to Applejack! Sanguinis has corrupted her mind!"

Rainbow looks back at Twilight with a relaxed look. Applejack turns around and shifts her weight, preparing for a powerful buck.

"Yea? So what Twilight, I can…"

Rainbow Dash turns around mid speech and is responded with a forceful buck to her neck. She is thrown a few feet in the air before smacking into a tree. Applejack blinks her eyes as she regains your state of mind.

"Twi, what in the hay happened?"

"Haha, how wonderful Twilight. So easily did I make her kill the one closest to her."

Applejack's eyes widen as she sees Rainbow lying motionless underneath a tree.

She sits down and begins to cry at the sight of Rainbow Dash.

"Twi… What do we do now? No way we can stop him…"

"And it took one of you to die to finally realize that? Fools, Aegis soul will soon be dead and I will dominate his body."

"Soul… Soul! Twilight, Ah know how we can beat 'em. Use that soul swapin spell you used to switch the curse from Luna to Silver!"

"Than what do we do from there Applejack?"

"Ah don't know Twi…"

A faint voice catches Applejack and Twilight off guard. Deity stands before Twilight and Applejack. Blood runs from under her cloak and she is barely able to stand.

"Use it… On me Twilight… It is about time… I ended this."

"Guess it's the only choice we have…"

"Just get his attention…"

With that said, Deity vanishes in a shine of white light. Applejack gets an idea.

"Twi, make a few more of those ice balls ya made earlier. Ah'm gonna give Sanguinis a chill pill."

"Ugh, stop with the bad puns Applejack. And sure thing."

"So have you fools decided to just sit and be patient for your deaths?"

Aegis is responded with an ice ball hitting him in the back of the neck. The shadows surrounding him fly in different directions. Aegis lands on the pillar of earth. He turns towards Applejack, who is smiling and laughing.

"I said… not to bother me ladies. Now you die slowly. The ritual isn't complete, but I have enough power to take over Equestria."

"Ah reckon you won't be around much longer to do that sir."

Applejack gives a buck to another ice ball. Aegis horn glows and the ice is levitated inches away from his face.

"Ice… you believe ice was enough to stop me from ruling this world."

"No Sanguinis, but I believe your daughter is!"

Deity warps behind Aegis and grabs a hold of him tightly. Holding the ice ball with his magic, he is unable to counter it. Deity lifts her hoof and slams it on the pillar. A rune grows beneath the two and electricity begins to flow through both of them.

"Twilight, now!"

A large burst of purple light emits from Twilights horn.

"What are you doing? Let go of me this instant girl!"

"Hehe, you should of killed me when you had the chance father."

Sanguinis is ripped from Aegis body into Deity. Deity lets go of Aegis and begins to struggle. Aegis shakes his head as he comes to he. He looks over at Deity. The two meet each other's gaze.

"I… Love you Aegis. Goodbye."

Deity's runic skin begins to glow a bright blue. Her robe flies off to expose the rest of her torso and face. Aegis gasps at the sight of her magic. The spread runic parts of her body were spreading.

"I told you I'd… take care of it…"

She goes quiet as the runes completely cover her. The silence in the battleground is broken by the sound of stampeding hooves. Aegis continues to stand motionless at the sight of Deity. Princess Celestia, accompanied by guards arrives. Twilight runs over to Celestia and explains what all has happened. She nods and walks towards Aegis.

"Aegis, I know what all has happened, but it's time you come home… What has happened does not go without justice."

Aegis speaks with his back towards everyone.

"Justice… Sacrifice… All words I thought symbolized weakness. This entire time, I believed living up to my father was my destiny, but in doing so; I failed numerous times… However, I realized something. No matter what happens in your life, you must continue in the direction you feel is best, but you believe in your decision and work at what you choose. Sacrifice… something that is needed in life. Justice… needed to push and pull those who sacrifice. Whether your decision rewards you or punishes you… You must always stand by your decision. And no Princess, I am not going with you. My mind is made up on my next decision."

"Do not do this Aegis…"

Aegis walks over towards Rainbow Dash. Applejack sits beside her with tear filled eyes.

"The soul and body… to different components of life, but both needed for it. The soul always outlasts the body. Something Sanguinis was right about…"

"Aegis, stand down or we will take you in forcefully."

"Goodbye everyone, maybe my last act will finally live up to the blood in my body."

"Guards!"

Aegis body emits a bright flash of white light. Everyone's vision is blocked by the intense light.

"_Sacrifice, justice, duty. Words that separate right from wrong. Our sacrifices are judged by others, in which based on the outcome, justice is followed. But the duty of the one who made the sacrifice, is to follow behind their decision and believe that the choice they made was the right choice, regardless of what others say. And remember… Sacrifice is not a weakness, but an empowerment."_

SWEET APPLE ACRES

MIDNIGHT

Applejack stands in front of a potted flower and a small plaque.

"Hey sis, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. Ah'm alright Macintosh, just remembering what it used to be like…"

"Everything will be alright sis, the ones closest to ya never really leave… Now c'mon, its late, got a lot of work tomorrow."

"Guess your right Macintosh."

Big Mac and Applejack return to the farmhouse and separate to their respective bedrooms. A voice grabs Applejack attention as she smiles.

"Everything alright Apples?"

"Yea sugarcube… Just remembering a hero."


End file.
